Dreams can come true
by Florzhia
Summary: Serena descubre a un joven cuyos hermanos harán que ella y las demas Sailor Scout pasen un fin de año muy gracioso y quien no les dice que romantico tambien.CAPITULO ONCE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! to all the people how read this! Cómo estas todos?(no se para que pregunto sino me pueden responderTTU) Buehhh Este es único fanfic que escribi sobre SAilor Moon ... si tengo exitooo xD habra mas para todos (y en este momento la gente esta tirando cosas al la pc) Buehh solo si tiene exito.. Desde ya aclaro que Sailor Moon me pertenece porque yo soy NAOKO TAKEUCHI!MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ,... la verdad que no lo soy pero se sentiria bien serlo y que...Ahh aclaro que el fanfic es estilo una peli que yo amo tanto...xD una pequeña pista al fin del cap. n.n creo que me deje llevar... DISFRUTEN EL FF!_

**Capitulo Uno** **"Primer encuentro**"

-¡Serena!-gritó Sammy, su hermano menor-No corras tan rapido.

La joven paró en seco cuando escucho la voz de su hermanito menor."¿Y ahora que quiere?"pensó muchacha mientras se acercaba Sammy.-¿Qué pasa,Sammy?

-Te olvidaste el almuerzo,despistada-le gritó su hermano ,entregandoselo en las manos de Serena, quien hechaba perros de sus ojos.-Si fueras como Sailor V , te levantarias temprano, desayunarias como la gente y no te olvidarias de los almuerzos..ahhh-Sammy levantó la mirada,Serena ya se había ido.

"Ahhhh la profesora me va a matar"pensaba Serena mientras corria, sus largas volaban con el viento que soplaba en su contra en aquel día de primavera.Su cabello resplandecia con la luz del sol sobre él, parecia que en vez de un rubio claro fuera dorado."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"entró al aula pero solo estaba Molly

-¿Dónde estan todos,Molly?-dijó Serena dejando su mochila sobre su banco.

-No llegaron-respondío Molly limpiando la pizarra.Serena la miró con el ceño fruncido.Molly ,cuando termino de limpiar se fijo en la expresion de Serena, y aclaró-Porque todavia son las siete y media...Serena, llegaste temprano hoy.-

-¿CÓMO QUE LLEGUE TEMPRANO!-gritó Serena con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa...mi hermano me echo de la casa antes de tiempo y me levanto tirandome un vaso de agua... Pensé que eran las ocho... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Serena lloraba de tal forma que todos los que seguian durmiendo en sus casas cerca del colegio se despertaron golpe-Pero ya me las pagará ese enano...Como que me llamo Serena Tsukino que ese enano tendrá su merecido...-

Molly se sentó sobre su banco y comenzó a hablar con Serena,que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse de la "pequeña bromita" que había hecho su hermano menor.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Serena.

-Sí, el profesor de Historia no quiere dar más clases en el curso donde esta ese chico ...creo que se llamaba Kawada..algo.. ni idea quien es..-le contaba Molly-Pero para que te des una idea es parecido al primo de Andrew... uhh..tampoco me acuerdo su nombre...Sere¿estoy vieja que no me acuerdo de nada?

Pero Serena no la estaba escuchando cuando vio entrar a la escuela a los demas alumnos, era lindo ver como entraban todos con las mochilas y sus almuerzos ,entre risas y corridas algunos parecian felices.Ya que le gustó ver eso decidio que por lo tanto se desperdaría mas temprano para llegar antes y charlar más con Molly.

"Ahhh...Otra vez soñe con Tuxedo Mask...Es tan dulce, lindo, buenmozo, con esos labios tan finos y delicados que me encataria poder..."recordaba Serena el sueño que tuvo ese día, solo que no dejaba de sonreir como niña boba.

-Sientense-ordenó la profesora ya cuando todos estaban parados alados de sus pupitres, mientras que Serena tardó un poco en reaccionar.-Bien alumnos, hoy vamos...

Pero Serena dejó de escuchar lo que decía todo el mundo, cuando en la ventana vio un joven alto de pelo negro azulado caminar por la calle."NO PUEDE SER"pensó Serena"Se parecia mucho a mi Tuxedo Mask...ahhh...que lindo sería encontrarlo por la calle...y.."

-Señorita Tsukino, me alegra que se halla levantado más temprano hoy, pero eso no quiere decir que puede quedarse dormida en mi clase de Historia...¿Qué pensarían Napoleón y Fernando VII si la vieran dormir mientras ellos hicieron miles de cosas que cambiaron a toda la historia?-La profesora Jubei era la más estricta de todas las profesoras en el colegio de Serena y lo peor de todo a la pobre de Serena la tenía bien fija ya que era ella siempre la que daba la nota por cualquier cosa.

"La verdad..ni me interesa lo que piensen esos tipos..Yo solo quiero a mi Tuxedo"

-Lo lamento profesora-respondio automaticamente Serena, y de esta forma continuo el día de clase.

A la salida del colegio, Serena había quedado para encontrarse con Amy,Rei,Lita y Mina en un McDonalds para chalar.Asi que ahi estaba Serena, con su lindo uniforme azul en espera de las chicas.

-Arghh... Siempre salen un poco más tarde las chicas.Me había olvidado-susurra Serena para si misma.Por lo tanto decide a pasear un poco para ver las vitrinas de los negocios, pero al no mirar se choca con algo duro.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...mi nariz-dice Serena ya en el suelo, su maletin habia caido un poco mas lejos, pero con la otra persona que se choco tambien habia caido-

-Pequeño demonio, fijate al caminar-dijó el joven de cabellos negros pero con una tonalidad azulada,sus ojos estaban tapados por unas gafas ochentosas negras.Su campera verde vino estaba sucia por el suelo tambien su polera negra.-Ahhh, me has ensuciado-decriminó cuando se levanto de un salto, pero Serena tambien había hecho lo mismo-

-Tu tropesaste conmingo,gigantón-

-¿GiGantón? Más respeto a tus mayores, nenita de jardín-

-No soy una nenita , tengo 17 años-

-Ahhh, perdón...Sos una bebita-

-Entonces tu eres un viejo anciano verde...AUXILIOOOOOOO ME ESTA ACOSANDO -Serena habia gritado , el joven se puso un poco nervioso al pensar que algún policia creyera que él la estaba acosando.-Si no quieres que grite más ,pideme una disculpa y vete.

-¿Disculparme?Si fuiste tu quien no se fijo por donde iba-replico de nuevo el joven, se limpio un poco-Me voy... No tiene sentido hablarle a una bebita,porque todavia no entiende lo que dicen los jovenes adultos.Ajajajajjajajaa-Asi se fue el joven riendose, dejando a Serena totalmente enojada y con una vena(al mejor estilo anime) en la cabeza que se contraia de odio-

-Ahhhhhhhhh, que tipo más antipatico...Claro..todos los hombres son gusanitos acomparación de mi dulce y tierno...-

-Serena,hola-saludó Ami, seguida de Rei y Lita-Perdón la tardanza..es que compramos unas cosas lindas para todas...Pero yo quería comprar un libro que hablaba sobre matematicas de tercer año...pero ellas no me dejaron.

-Vamos,Ami..Ya te dijimos, lo que a vos te falta es un chico...¿Sabes qué es un chico,no?Es esa persona que se rie de todos tus chistes, si es que haces alguno.Que coloca su pecho para que vos llores sobre el, y luego te abraza y te dice todo esta bien...y ademas-Pero Lita no pudo seguir ya que las chicas ya habían entrado al McDonald.

Cuando terminaron de pedirse los deliciosos helados se sentaron una mesa.Serena se lamentaba que Mina no podía vernir ya que tenía un trabajo de laboratorio que debía terminar.Ami entrego las bolsas con regalos a cada una.

-Ahhh es hermoso-dijó Serena colocandose un collar con una luna en el cuello.-Gracias ,Ami.

-¿Cómo me queda?-Rei se había puesto unas gafas rojas , los lentes tenían forma rectangular de pequeño tamaño.Todas las Sailor Scout aplaurían al unisono-Ahh Gracias, los autografos a la salida.

En cambio Lita se colocó en su cabello ahora suelto unas evillas verdes, sonrojandose un poco,se veía totalmente diferente.En la entrada de McDonald había un joven de aproximadamente unos 19 años, alto , sus de color almendra muy claros, su cabello castaño oscuro contrastaba con tu tez tostada.Lita se le quedó mirando.

-Parece que Jupiter no pierde tiempo-susurró Rei, y las chicas se rieron.

-Oigan,...si todavia no dije nada-respondio Lita , volviendo a su conversación con las chicas, poniendose roja-Ademas... Yo no tengo tiempo para tener un novio.. y tambien hace poco que ...tuve esa desilusión amorosa con ese chico..de mi escuela.-

-Esta bien.. Ahhh Hablando de chicos.Cuando las estaba esperando, me tropece con uno bastante horrible ,feo y desagradable.Lo peor de todo me llamo bebita..Arggghhh si lo veo de nuevo les juró que lo mato-contó serena, alzando su puño en el aire en tono amenazador.

-Vamos,Sere,si pones esa actitud ante todos los chicos nunca tendras novio-replicó Lita.

-¿Quíen dijo que quiero novio? Ya tengo uno...y es mi.. Tuxedo...-

-¡Tuxedo Mask es MIO!-le gritó Rei, Serena se levanto de su asiento.

-Es mio, yo lo vi primero-

-Pues eso no significa que el guste de vos...¿No viste como me miró cuando destruimos a esa "cosa" en la ultima mision?-

-No es cierto-

-Si lo es-

-Chicas, basta por favor-suplicó Ami, tratando de calmar las cosas.Ademas todos los clientes estaban mirandolas de forma rara.-Lo siento, pero yo ya me tengo que ir mañana tengo un examén de Matemáticas.

-Ahh...Yo también debo irme.Voy a la casa de Mina, es que me olvide mi libreta de estudiante ahi.-se disculpó Lita, y tomando sus cosas espero a Ami para salir juntas.

-Por suerte yo nunca me la olvido-comentó Rei inflando el pecho-Vos tambien, Serena¿no?-

Pero Serena al escuchar a Lita decir eso de la libreta, se asustó y comenzo a buscarla en todos sus bolsillos.Luego en la mochila y ahi estaba , asi que aliviada volvio a sentarse frente de una enojada Rei.

-Menos mal que es en ESTA vida que sos un desastre-bromeo Rei.

-Eres mala...BUaaaaaaaaa...Pero...esto..no..es..mio...-Serene había abierto la libreta, pertenecia al Instituto Tecnológico de Azabu, estaba al nombre de Darien Chiba, de unos 18 años.Estaban casi todos los datos, desde el telefono de su casa hasta una foto de un niño junto a unas cuatro casi replicas de él pero de diferentes edades y expresiones.-Es de un tal Darien Chiba

-¿Será él que vos atropeyaste?-preguntó Rei, tomando la libreta-Ahhh Buenooooooooo...¡Este es el patan! Ahhhh... Si fuera vos,dejaría ser atropeyará.

-No digas bobadas...Pero ahora el problema es que él...-

-TIENE EL TUYO-gritó Rei nerviosa por la seguridad de su amiga.Serena asistío con las lagrimas preparadas para el llanto ilimitado-Quedate tranquila, si queres te acompaño a casa por las dudas-

-Gracias-agradecio Serena con brillitos en los ojos.

Ya en la tarde de aquel día, Serena corria de un lado a otro de su cuarto con Luna en brazos.Rei la había dejado porque tenía cosas pendientes en el templo pero luego la llamaría.Por lo tanto ,Serena ahora sola tenía más miedo que antes.

-Serena,bajame-gritaba Luna ya que la decimotercera vuelta la había mareado lo suficiente-Serena.-

Sigui dando vueltas hasta que sonó el telefono, Serena ,un poco más, calmada ante el llamado de Rei, tomo el tubo del telefono.

-Rei,gracias por llamar-agredecio Serena, pero la persona que le respondio no era la persona que esperaba-

-Además de torpe, parece que adivina en tu vida nunca serás-

Serena al escuchar esa voz, se le volvio toda la piel de gallina.-¿Darien..Chiba?-

-Ajá-respondío el joven-Por ende eres Serena Tsukino...Lindo nombre para una chica tan torpe-

-Oye, mirá quiero mi libreta de vuelta y...-

-Darien, debes hacer la cena, sabes que te toca hoy-le gritó otra voz desde más lejos-

-Ahora la haré, Tou-le respondío Darien, olvidandose de Serena que seguia un poco aterrada por el telefono-Buehh Yo tambien necesito mi libreta, asi que tenemos que encontrarnos para el intercambio.

"Suena como si fuera el pago del rescate"pensó Serena imaginandose la situación.

-Estoy de acuerdo..pero ¿cuando¿en donde¿y a que hora?-preguntó Serena tratando de mantener su voz firme sin que se notara su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué tal en el McDonald mañana donde nos chocamos?-

-Esta bien, pero yo solo puedo a las tres-respondío Serena."Las chicas salen a esa hora asi que si pasa algo...tengo respaldo"

-Me parece perfecto...Como sé que sos una cabeza de chorlito, te aviso que no es ninguna cita asi que si esperabas que..-

-¿No lo estaras diciendo para vos mismo?-

-Ja...No sos mi estilo y tampoco te llegaría la capacidad mental para serlo-

-CRETINO-Harta de la discusión, Serena cortó usando toda su fuerza-Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh, es un IMBECIL-

Luna se sentó en la cama de Serena mirandola, como insultaba a ese muchacho, pero con insultos tan zarpados que es mejor no escribirlos acá-Serena...Quiero ir contigo-

-Luna¿Por qué queres venir conmigo¿Acaso me vas proteger a la gran Sailor Moon? Ahhh Luna sos divinaaaaaaaaaaa-fue Serena corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla,pero Luna negó con la cabeza-

-Quiero ir porque deseo ir nada mas...Solo quiero verlo-miró de reojo la foto que estaba en la cama de Serena que le pertenecia a Darien-Creo que...lo conosco-

-Esta bien..Me acompañas pero tenes que aclararle a la tonta de Rei que Tuxedo Mask es mi novio ya que me vio primero... Y NO DE ELLA-Serena sonreia alzando el brazo hacia el cielo-Ahhh...Tuxedo Mask...es mi principe

-Ahh...serena...nunca cambias-dijó Luna con una gota en la cabeza (stile anime)

* * *

Continuará...

Moshi Moshi!(atiendo el telefono) Hai..Hai...hai...ie...IEEEEEEEEEEE... (cortó) Ahhh...Estaba hablando con mi jefe dice que si no obtengo un review en el fanfic me va a sacar mi lindo fanfic de la pagina. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA jefe malooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...


	2. Chapter 3

**Capitulos 3** **Mision:Almuerzo**

"¿Sabes que si no estuvieramos juntos en un mundo diferente ,si yo no te conociera y tu tampoco a mi, siempre te amaré y sea donde sea te encontrare?"susurraba en el oido Tuxedo Mask a Serena que estaba abrazada a él"No estes triste...Siempre te amaré"

"Tuxedo Mask...No deseo perderte, no a ti, la persona que mas amo en esta luna"

"Nunca me perderas"le dijó Tuxedo Mask a Serena mirandola a los ojos,Serena lo observa tambien y se acerca lentamente para darse un beso.

"cuak cuak"dice Tuxedo Mask"Cuak Cuak"

"Tuxedo¿Qué?"Pero Serena abre los ojos, y ya no estaba en ese lindo palacio,sino que estaba en su dormitorio y Luna estaba sobre ella.El despertador de un patito estaba sonando.Serena lentamente se levanta y lo apaga.

-¿Soñando de nuevo con tu Tuxedo Mask?-preguntó Luna dejando que Serena se cambiara de ropa para ir a hacerlas compras de un viernes, ya que aquel día comenzaba su vacaciones.-¿Algo interesante?-

-Luna..si, como siempre estamos re-enamorados.Pero sinto el presentimiento de que voy a perderlo y le digo que lo amo y que es la persona que mas amo en toda la lu..digo tierra-Luna levantó una ceja-¿Qué?

-En tu sueño¿qué dijiste Luna o Tierra?-preguntó Luna, mirando a Serena que se ponía la remera.-Dime,Serena-

-No sé no me acuerdo, creo que fue Luna pero loco no.Bueno , espero que llame Touya para salir hoy asi podemos saber algo del principe-Salío del dormitorio dejando a Luna pensando de nuevo.

Serena bajó las escaleras, por alguna razón estaba contenta y alegre,de repente sonó el su madre estaba arreglando la habitacion de su hermano, su papá se había ido a trabajar y su hermano estaba en un campamento, ella atendio.

-Hola,con Serena-dijó una voz dulce con una tonada feliz-

-Ella habla-dijó Serena.-¿Quien habla?

-Es Touya, el hermano de Darien-aclaró su voz y continuo-Quería saber si querías ir a almorzar a algun lugar y nos conocemos un poco mejor.

-Pues estaría encantada¿qué tal "Red Rose", ese negocio que esta cerca del hospital?-preguntó Serena, ya que sabía que ahi se comía bien y era un lugar muy elegante.

-Ok, dime tu dirección y te paso a buscar en mi moto.-

-¿Tienes una moto?-

-Si, es una Kawasaki de color azul plateado-

-Wuaaaaaaaa, debe ser muy linda.Esta bien, que te parece a las doce y media.Mi dirección es Av.Kyosi 266.Nos vemos, Touya-dijó Serena un poco avergonzada.Luna justo bajo de las escaleras.Serena dejó el telefono y saltó de alegría-KYAAAAAAAAAA

-Serena ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Luna en voz baja para que la madre de Serena no se diera cuenta que ella podía hablar.

-Pues acabo de hablar con Touya, vamos ir a almorzar..No puedo creerlo...¡MI PRIMERA CITA!Es una cita¿no?...Tal vez no lo es..mmm..NO IMPORTA. MAMA-gritó Serena subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto ahora ordenado de Sammy.

-Tengo una cita con un chico de mi colegio,vamos a ir almozar a un restaurant.¿Puedo ir no?-Serena la miraba rogandole con las manos-Di que si mamá..Por favor, tengo que ir.

-Esta bien,solo porque esta sería tu primera cita, a la proxima me avisas con tiempo.-Serena al oir esto ,saltó de alegría y fue corriendo al cuarto.-

Buscaba el vestido perfecto para un almuerzo, no tan elegante pero si con estilo ,no de nena, pero tampoco que diga que es una mujer tan vieja.Luna estaba contenta ya que asi iban averiguar más sobre ese joven.

-Luna.¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Serena, mostrandole un vestido celeste claro con flores blancas en la parte de abajo.Luna negó con la cabeza.Entonces Serena siguio buscando.-Mmmm..El blanco ya lo vío,mm el rosa esta muy viejo.KYAAAAAAAAA ES PERFECTO-

-Te quedara muy bien,Serena.Tan alegre que estas que juraría que este chico te gustará.-Serena se puso roja-¿O me equivoco?

-No digas cosas sin sentido, yo hago todo esto para encontrar al principe tal vez, si lo encontramos el me diga quien es Tuxedo Mask en realidad-Luna asistio con la cabeza-Pero si por esas casualidades, consigó un novio...JAJAJJAAJ-

-Arghh...-Luna fruncia el ceño-Será que esta es tu edad del pavo-

* * *

Rei estaba caminando por la calle, con las compras que le había encargado su abuelo para el templo,pero justo el pie choco con una baldosa levantada y se le cayo todas las cosas estaba apunto de caer a no ser por un joven que la sostuvo a tiempo. 

-Gracias-dijó Rei cuando vio los ojos negros de este chico.Era realmente guapo-Ahhh..-Sin querer se puso roja.

-De nada.¿Quieres que te ayude?mmm espera yo te conosco..-El Joven levantó las bolsas de Rei mientras ella hacia lo mismo-Pertences al templo de por aqui¿no es cierto?-

-Si¿tu quien eres?-preguntó Rei,ya con sus bolsas en su mano.El joven pasó su mano derecha por su pelo para arreglarlo un poco.

-Me llamo Roy...Roy Chiba,siempre voy al templo los sabados.-aclaró el joven,Rei creía conocer ese apellido.-Te ayudo a llevar las bolsas¿vas al templo?-

-Si, muchas gracias.-sonrio Rei, ese chico le cai bien.Ademas de ser guapo era tierno a su manera.Asi que ambos se fueron llevando las bolsas juntos.Detras de ellos, alguien había visto todo, una figura negra detras de la pared de un callejón.

-¿Dónde trabajas?-preguntó Rei mientras caminaban hacia el templo.Roy se avergonzo de decirle la verdad.-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, trabajo en un ...Soy bombero.-miento Roy mirando hacia otra dirección.Rei sentía que todo esto ya lo había vivido.Entonces al verla ve que ella estaba un poco extraña-¿Que te ocurre¿te sientes bien?

-Si,es que...me maree un poco.-Siguieron caminando,Roy de encuando en cuando la miraba realmente era hermosa, su pelo rojizo casi negro, brillaba mas que nunca tenía deseos de quedar junto a ella por siempre.-Roy¿Por que siempre vienes los sabados al templo?-

-Es el único día que puedo ir, porque siempre estoy ocupado.-ya faltaba poco para llegar al templo pero ninguno de los tenía ganas de separarse-Rei, se que suena aventurado, y muy pronto.Pero...me preguntaba...¿Si tenías ganas de ir a almorzar algún lado?-

Rei se le quedó mirando, ademas de sentir en su interior un fuego como el que ella maneja contra sus enemigos, sentía que todo esto era algo que ya había hecho.Roy observaba los hermosos ojos de ella, nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo y una sensación de calidez le daba señales de que ella era la indicada.

-No hay problemas-sonrio Rei,Roy en su interior gritaba de alegría-Solo que ahora tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo.

-Pues yo te ayudaré tambien,asi podemos ir rapido juntos.-Rei se moría el labio.-¿Dije algo malo?

-Solo que me quería cambiar para salir.-Rei estaba con un vestido negro deportivo que usaba siempre.-

-¿Cambiarte?Pero si para mi te ves perfecta-

* * *

Ya cambiará sera con su vestido beige clarito hasta la rodilla con un corte princesa y lineas blancas hacia abajo de un lado, tambien su madre la había maquillado y ambas juraron que era un secreto y que no se tenía que entenrar al papá de Serena.Todo listo justo a las doce y media. 

Serena se fijó por la ventana y ahi estaba Touya con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de jeans azules."Que bien que se ve"pensó Serena,dispidiendose de su madre.  
Al salir de la casa, Serena saludó con la mano a Touya que tenía el casco puesto, él le indicó con la mano que se sentada detras de él.

"Va a ser dificil con un vestido puesto"Pero Serena se sentó con las piernas para un lado, abrazando de la cintura a Touya, que realizó una seña y comenzaron a andar por la calle."Kyaaaaaaaaaaa...esto es super"pensaba Serena mientras iban en la moto.Sentía un poco de verguenza de aferrarse a Touya.

Cuando llegaron,Touya bajó primero sacandose el caso y ayudo a Serena a bajar tomandole la mano.

-Te ves hermosa-le susurró en el oido cuando ambos iban hacia el restaurant-Mas linda de lo usual-Sonriendole,Serena se sentía más apenada aun.

"Concentrate en la mision,...no hay tiempo para el amor ahora...si es que es amor"Serena se sentó en la mesa, Touya caballerosamente la ayudo a sentarse y luego él se sentó enfrente de ella.Ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que llegó el mozo con las cartas.

-Mmm...creo que las damas deben elegir primero-Serena miraba la comida,todo parecia apatesible pero tenía miedo de parecerse glotona ante el primer chico con quien tiene una cita.-¿Serena?-

-Deseo Chou Fang de cerdo por favor-susurro nerviosa y a la vez timida.Touya asistio con la cabeza.

-Yo, Chou Fang de pollo..Traiga dos gaseosas de Cola-El mozo anotó todo y se retiro.Luego Touya se dirigio a Serena-Te gusta el chou fang igual que a Darien.-

Serena sintio de nuevo una especie de exaltación al oir el nombre de Darien.-¿En serio?Cuentame de tu familia¿tienes más hermanos?-

-Ohh Si, pues Darien y yo somos los del medio, tenemos un año de difencia.Latis,tiene 21 años y es el más serio de todos pero cuando se trata de atender a sus pancientes se comporta como un niño.Es pediatra, y el menor de todos es Kaede, tiene solo 16 años aunque juega bastante bien al basquet-aclaró Touya, mientras Serena pensaba en el principe de la luna.

"¿Tendrá razón Luna que él es el principe Endymion?"pensaba Serena mientras Touya hablaba.-Pero ¿y tus padres?-

La mirada de Touya cambio , de ser alegre a una más nostalgica y triste.-Ambos murieron en un accidente de autos.Latis,Kaede,Roy y yo estabamos en casa de la abuela, pero Darien estaba en el auto junto con ellos.Milagrosamente él se salvo aun asi estaba mal herido y con fiebre.Mis padres iban con él para un hospital a llevarlo pero ocurrio el accidente...Nadie sabe como fue porque Darien en ese momento perdio toda su memoria.-

Ahora se sentía mal Serena tambien, todo lo que sufrio Darien y ella lo trataba mal.-Lo lamento, no sabía...-

-Quedate tranquila eso fue hace mucho tiempo.Ademas no me prives de tu sonrisa,Serena...-susurro Touya haciendo que Serena lo mirada avergonzada.-Serena..¿tienes novio?-

El mozo volvio con los pedidos,y los sirvio a cada uno.Serena provó el chou fang, estaba delicioso, sonrio y Touya la miró.Cada vez que estaba con ella sentía algo que nunca había sentido.

* * *

-Artemis, me preocupe cuando me llamaste.¿Qué encontraste?-le preguntó Luna cuando se encontro con Artemis en un callejón.

-Luna,nos hemos olvidado de algo.La reina Serenity no solo nos envio a nosotros y a los principes a nuestra futura reencarnación en la tierra sino que tambien envio a los guardianes del principe ademas de las Sailor Scouts.-le informó Artemis.

-Entonces...¿Crees que finalmente los hemos encontrado?-Luna estaba inquieta ,quería encontrar a la princesa y al principe antes que "él" lo haga.-

-Esperemos que si...-

* * *

Continuará...

_(Leo un e-mail de mi jefe)NO PUEDO CREERLO...Gracias a todos los reviews que me han enviado...TENGO UN AUMENTO...WeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexD_

_Gracias a :_

_Lunita negra: Si tienes razón como dije en uno de los cap odio esa pareja...Serena y darien POR SIEMPRE:.._

_Emma Riddle:jajaja Y el Darien tiene que ponerse celoso sino como..xD mejor que me calle_

_serenity princess: Muchas gracias por las felicidades, me agrada que te sea interesante._

_Sailor Angel 7: Pues si lo es, se citua cuando Darien y Serena no se conocian.Pero coloque los hermanos de Darien para hacerlo más divertido._

_Buenooooooooooo nOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_SUERTE Y FELICIDADES A TODOS..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulos 2** **"Hermanos son los Hermanos"**

Serena estaba sentada nerviosa en la mesa donde habían quedado con "ese antipatico" como ella lo denominaba,aunque Luna estuviera sentada al lado de ella , no dejaba de tener la piel de gallina.

"Que bueno que Luna está cerca, sino me muero de miedo" pensaba la Sailor esperando impaciente al joven" Arghh ENCIMA VA A LLEGAR TARDE...SI QUE ES UN TONTO"

-Disculpa de la demora-le susurró una voz en el oido de Serena, provocandole dolores de estomago, automaticamente Serena sabía que era èl.Miró de reojo, y se encontro con el mismo joven solo que estaba vez estaba vestido con una remera negra con un dragón rojo en el brazo izquierdo y pantalones de jeans azules oscuros.

"No se ve mal"pensó Serena, acomodandose por debajo de la mesa, su vestido blanco con dibujos de los petalos del árbol de cerezos.

"Se ve muy tierna para ser una bebita"pensó Darien sentandose enfrente de ella con un aire altanero.

Darien saco de su bolsillo la libreta de Serena, y la colocó en la mesa,Serena realizó lo mismo temedosa.Ambos al mismo tiempo tomaron la suya.

-Perfecto...Bueno me voy-se levantó Serena, miró Luna y luego se fue hacia la puerta, Darien tambien la seguía atras.

Asi que en ese orden todos salieron del McDonalds, Serena acontinuación de Darien muy juntos y más atras Luna disimulando no seguirlos.Pero al salir Darien se encontró con alguien cercano que no dejaba de ver a Serena, y como Serena se percató que la miraban se acerco.

-Hola-saludó a ambos un joven alto de ojos castaños claros, pelo castaño oscuro y la piel un poco tostada, era el mismo joven que Lita había visto el otro día con las chicas-No sabía que tienes una novia, Da-chan-

-No es...-

-No te sientas apenado-habló el joven sin dejar que Darien dijera lo contrario, luego se dirigio a Serena que le estaba entrando el panico.-Hola, me llamo Touya.Soy el hermano de Darien-

-¿Hermano?mm Hola, soy Serena-saludó Serena, observandolo bien era bastante amable y simpatico claro acomparación de Darien, entonces le sonrio.

-Ahhh que encanto, deberias venir a cenar a casa,no comprendo como Da-chan no nos hablo de ti.-Serena sonrio, y Touya comenzó a hablar con ella, mientras que Darien se apoyaba en un poste enojado.

"Hipocrita que es esta chica, conmigo se porta como una nenita de dos años pero con Tou..noo ..con Tou es un angelito...Arghhh si sera una tonta"

-Ahh..Asi que ese gatito es tuyo-comentó Tou cuando vio que Luna estaba sentada a lado de Serena, la cual asistio-Es una gata muy linda-Luego la mirada de Tou cambio, se quedó dos segundos mirando al vacio,pero volvio en si.Luna y Darien fueron los unicos que se dieron cuenta.

-Si,pero con Da-chan nos conocemos porque ayer de casualidad nos tropezamos y se nos cayo las libretas de estudiantes...y fue por eso que hoy nos vimos para el intercambio.-aclaró Serena, no quería estar ligada con semejante chimpace-

-Entonces nada me impide de pedirte ir a tomar un café juntos-Darien y Serena se miraron por un segundo y luego a Touya-Sería una pena no conocerte mejor.Espero que no te de miedo tomar algo con el hermano de un desconcido-

-Pues, me encantaría solo que hoy no puedo-Serena por algún motivo tenía las mejillas un poco más rosadas de lo habitual.Sacó un papel y anotó su número de telefono-Llamame y arreglamos algún día, claro esta si Da-chan no tiene ningún problema-

-Claro que lo...-

-No lo tiene,seguro que no-Touya miró a su hermano con un fuego en sus ojos.Darien negó , rendiendose, con la cabeza-Bueno..nos vemos, señorita Serena-

-Hasta luego-Y ambos jovenes dejaron a Serena parada viendo como se alejaban.Algo en su estomago le hacia sentirse extraña.-¿Luna, crees que hice bien en aceptar esa invitación?..Sentí como si estuviera en un trance-

-Mmm...Ese joven ,su actitud, su interes por ti...Creo que ya lo conosco-Serena observó a Luna, la cual estaba seria pensando-Serena,será mejor que vayamos a hablar con las chicas, debo decirles algo-

En el departamento de Darien que compartía con sus cuatro hermanos.

Darien estaba sentado en el sofa, descansando un poco.Su mente viajaba al mil por hora."¿Por qué siento que la conosco¿Por qué siento que esto ya lo vivi antes?"pensaba mientras su hermano menor entraba a la sala.

-Hola,Da-chan-dijó el muchacho de 16 años.Un poco más bajo que Darien,pero a la vez parecido a este.Su cabello negró y sus ojos azules marinos era las señales de que era perfecto hermano de Darien.Pero su facinación por el basquet, su destreza al jugar y su carisma con todos era lo que lo diferenciaba de sus hermanos-

-Holas Kaede-saludó Darien con la mano, sin muchas ganas de hablar con nadie-¿Sabes lo que hizo Tou?

-Si me contó-respondio tomando una toalla secandose el sudor de la cara.Su camiseta de Shojoku tambien estaba sudada ya que recien había vuelto de sus practicas de basquet-Que le vas a hacer, ademas a vos esa chica no te agrada.-

-Lo sé pero me molesta, por algún motivo esto me molesta-comentó Darien, que había cambiado su pose , ahora estaba sentado en el sofa-¿Donde esta Latis?-

-Todavía esta en la oficina,dice que vendrá para la cena..Ahhh , cierto¿qué quéres comer hoy?Según la pizarra me toca a mi hoy-Kaede ademas de buen jugador era un cocinero excelente asi que sabía hacer de todo, le encataba cocinar y más para sus hermanos-Da-chan..Cambia esa cara.¿O será que te gusta esta chica?-

-Que cosas dices, quiero comer Chou-Fang de cerdo.Y esta vez yo hago los cafes despues de la cena,porque si los hace Roy seguro que quema todo.-Ambos hermanos se rieron-Ahh¿Y Roy?-

-Esta en el centro, tiene problemas con unos compañeros del circo-Kaede comenzaba a cocinar el arroz.-No puedo creer que nuestro hermano"quema todo" encontrada su oficio de ...¿Cómo se llamaban esos tipos que tiran fuego de la boca?Buehh...De eso-

-Tienes razón, bueno Kae-chan , voy a comprar el café.Ya vengo-se fue dejando a su hermano preocupado por su actitud, parecía un poco deprimido.

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el templo de Rei, Luna paseaba de un lado a otro del lugar buscando las palabras apropiadas para decirles a las chicas.Mientras que todas estaban sentandas esperando que Luna comenzará a hablar

-Sailors...Como todas saben su objetivo es encontrar a la princesa de Luna y al principe Endymion y protegerlos-finalmente Luna hablaba, todas escuchaban con atención.-Pero todavía no sabemos en quien reencarnó la princesa y el principe.Aunque hoy en la tarde cuando con Serena nos encontramos con el joven de la libreta, otro muchacho ,hermano de este, se nos acerco.-

-¿Qué quieres decir Luna?-preguntó Mina, que había antes discupado la ausencia de Artemis ya que este estaba en lo de Andrew buscando información sobre la falta de ataques de los demonios-¿Puede ser que ese chico sea el principe?-

-¿El hermano del "idiota"?-preguntó inocente Serena.

-No lo sé, pero cuando él me vio, estoy segura que vio algo más que una linda gata pasando sus dos años con elegancia-Las chicas la miraron tratando de no reirse-Que malas.Por eso le pido a todas que tratemos de saber más de estos chicos,además tienen más tiempo ya que dentro de tres días terminan las clases.-

-Es verdad-dijó Ami-Esta bien, yo investigaré por mi computadora-

-Pues...trataré de averiguar algo por medio de Artemis-pensó para las demas ,Mina mientras que Lita ,Rei y Serena seguían buscando la manera de conseguir información.

-Serena tu tendras la peor mision-Luna le informaba a Serena quien la miró con miedo-Tendras que ...-

Ya en la casa ,Serena estaba de muy mal humor, y para decirles cuanto mal humor tenía, que ni siquiera ceno.(O.o)Luna estaba sobre su cama tratando de calmar.

-No lo haré, sea o no el principe, no voy a meterme en esa casa a robar información.ME NIEGO POR COMPLETO-gritaba tan fuerte que la madre temía que su hija tuviera problemas mentales que hablaba sola y lo peor tambien gritaba-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A ESE IDIOTA!-

-Serena, por favor, tu eres la única que conoce un poco a esos chicos.Además le diste el telefono a ese chico.¿Quien no te dice que haciendo esta busqueda encontraras a tu Tuxedo Mask?(NdA-luna deja de leer el guion de los proximos capitulos o te cambio por Gardfield) digo... a un chico lindo que sea parecido en actitud a tu tuxedo mask (NdA- n.n mejor)

-Puede que tengas razón-Serena mientras más pensaba en su Tuxedo Mask más enamorada se sentía , pero no era un enamoradamiento platonico como esos de fanaticas-actores, sino que sentía que podía tenerlo.Aunque fuera un sueño ,ella creía que lo podría volver una realidad-Esta bien..hay que esperar que me llame este Touya-

-Mejor, a si me gusta.Ahora debo irme a ver a Artemis-Luna estaba apunto de salir por la ventana.

-Ahhh asi que la gatita no pierde tiempo-Luna le dirigio una mirada asesina, y se fue-Me alegro que al menos ella tenga un novio,pero yo...-entonces vio la luna llena que desplandecia brillante en el firmamento.De repente vio una figura que saltaba los edificios.-¿Tuxedo Mask?-

* * *

Continuara...

(_Suena de nuevo el celular)hai...Hai...Kitto...Hai...Watashi.mmm...ie...Hai...Gomenasai...Hai..ohh...Arigato...mm...ie...haimmmm (termino de hablar y me dirijo a ustedes)_

_HOLAS...estaba hablando de nuevo con mi jefe, el Sr.X, dice que gracias a Emma Riddle y a Kamy-magic .HE SALVADO EL FANFIC!ARIGATO A ELLAS! gracias a las dos por sus comentarios_

_Kamy-magic: espero que tengas razón con eso de interesante y divertido.  
Lorena:Si yo tambien me harte de Seiya y Serena,porque la pareja unica para mi siempre es Serena y Darien.No creo que haya lemon._

_ACLARO ALGO DEL CAPITULO_

_KAEDE: es Rukawa de Slam Dunk.  
Roy:es Mustang de Full Metal Alchemist.  
Latis: bueh latis de las guerreras magicas Touya: Kinomoto de Card CAptor Sakura._

_Estos personajes que inclui en el fanfic son los hermanos de Darien porque los concidero parecidos a él.Pero no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores.Pues nada mas..._

_HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4** **Mision:Almuerzo II**

Rei estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de su templo esperando que Roy terminará con el piso de uno de los salones.Se sentía atrapada en un video que ya había visto, el corazón le latia con fuerza, y no para de pensar que iría a almorzar con un joven que solo había visto algun que otro sabado.

"Y aun asi parece como si lo conociera de toda la vida"pensó cuando vio caer un petalo de un árbol de cerezos.En su mente vagaba una imagen que no la dejaba en paz.Un palacio, las luces de adentro del palacio estaban prendidas, ella estaba afuera observando el jardín.Una mano le tocaba la espalda y ella da la vuelta lentamente.

-Ya termine-gritó Roy, sacandose el sudor de la frente cuando estaba acercandose a ella,que se levantó de repente.-¿Adónde desea comer?-

-Ni idea...Es que no salgo mucho y no conosco...tanto de restaurantes-susurró avergonzada Rei, ya que siempre estaba luchando contra los demonios o haciendo arreglos en el templo,nunca tenía tiempo suficiente para salir.-¿Tu conoces alguno?-

-La verdad...Tengo una idea..Ven-le tomó la mano a Rei,ambos corrieron hasta la salida del templo.Roy guio a Rei esta un parque donde estaba un lugar para comprar hotdogs pero eso no era lo impresionante del asunto,sino que ademas del parque había un lago hermoso que parecia un espejo que reflejaba el sol y las pocas nubes que había en ese día de verano.

Rei observó todo luego de que Roy se había ido a comprar el "almuerzo".Se sentó sobre el cesped debajo de un arbol, cuyas flores eran de un rojo claro.Una paz la invadio cuando una breve brisa la acaricio en su transcurso.Roy volvio con la comida en la mano.Ella le sonrio.

-Perdona-susurro él un poco avergonzado.Rei fruncio el ceño sin entender el porqué de la disculpa-Es que..se que te esperabas un lugar más ...-

"¿Romantico?"pensó Rei.

-..más elegante.Pero me acorde de este parque porque siempre venía a jugar con mis hermanos.Es realmente hermoso el lago...Aunque...nada se le puede comparar con tu...-Roy bajó la vista, la verguenza lo invadia aun asi sentia que tenía que decirle todo esto,era como si el destino de sus palabras o sus actos estuvieran ya anunciados.-rostro y sonrisa.

La cara de Rei se volvio toda roja, comio un bocado del hot dog,manchandose con un poco de ketchup la boca."Ahhh...me muero acá mismo y ahora...Nunca nadie ..PERO NUNCA...me habían dicho tales cosas...¿QUE HAGO?"

Roy se armó de valor y la miró de vuelta, cuando la observó ,no pudo resistirse a sonreirse un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto desconcertada Rei buscando la causa de esa sonrisa graciosa.-¿Tengo algo?

-Permiteme-Roy tomó un papel que tenía en el bolsillo y le limpio suaventemente la mancha de ketchup en la cara.Rei observó aquellos ojos negros,que la hipnotisaban.-Tenías un poco de ketchup.-

-Gracias-

-De nada-

El silencio los envolvio, en algunos momentos Rei que decirle algo pero se quedaba de nuevo callada,aunque a Roy le pasaba lo mismo.

* * *

-Realmente gracias por la comida-dijó Serena cuando salieron del restaurant.Touya la acompañaba de nuevo a la moto.-Estuvo muy deliciosa-

-En realidad sería gracias a ti-Touya le tomó la mano a Serena que sin saber porque se la arrebato.-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No nada-En realidad, sentía una mirada que le estaba clavando la nuca."Algo anda mal2 comenzó a buscar esa mirada por la multitud de gente que pasaba y ahi estaba.La razón porque se sentía vigilara.Aun asi esa no era la causa porque le arrebato su mano a Touya.-Será mejor que nos despidamos aqui, se por donde ir para volver a casa.-Le beso la mejilla a Touya.-Gracias nos vemos pronto-Luego de despedirse comenzó a caminar rapido.

-Espera..-le grito Touya."...¿Qué habra pasado?".Prefirio dejar por el día de hoy asi, luego la llamaría para entender porque ella se fue asi.Cuando Touya se fue con su moto.Aquella persona que Serena había visto, comenzó a correr tras ella.

Serena estaba en un mar de dudas(NdA: como nuestras lectoras jijiji), no se comprendia a ella misma.Quería hacer esto pero algo le impería o pensaba aquello y decia lo otro.Es como si ella no pudiera manejar su propio cuerpo.Paró un momento.

"Creo que debo disculpar con él"al darse vuelta ,encontro a otra persona y por unos segundos estaba alegre de verlo.

-Serena...quiero...hablarte...ahora-dijó entre jadeos ya que había corrido mas de dos cuadras para alcanzarla.Serena asistio con la cabeza, y el le mostro una pequeña plaza.

Ella se sentó en una banca observandole.-Dime.-Entonces ,Darien, aquel chico que había tropazado con Serena, estaba enfrente de ella recuperando el aire.-Vamos,no tengo todo el tiempo.-

-No quiero que veas mas a mi hermano-Darien volvio a su normalidad y miraba a Serena de mala forma.-No se que te pretendes con él,pero no es tu muñeco.-

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE DEBO O NO HACER-

-PERO NO TE ATREVAS A USARLO O LASTIMARLO-

-AHHH..¿ACASO ES UNA AMENAZA?-

-CLARO QUE NO...SI LLEGAS A LASTIMARLO TE JURÓ QUE LAS PAGARAS.-

-AHH ¿QUERES ERES , SU MADRE?-

-NO LO SOY,ELLA MURIO.PERO DEBO VELAR POR LA SALUD DE MIS HERMANOS.-Los ojos de Darien se llenaron de unas lagrimas.Serena se sentía mal, lo menos que quería ahora era lastimarlo.Él se dio media vuelta, Serena le tomo el brazo buscando la forma de perdonarse.

-Lo siento...es que...perdoname..no quería decirte eso...Perdoname,Darien...Todo es mi culpa..No quiero jugar con tu hermano...Es una buena persona, y nunca haría eso...Tampoco quiero lastimarte...aunque no me caiste muy bien al principio...No tenía derecho a decirte eso...Lo siento-La mirada de Serena se volvio hacia el piso,en el cual unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre él.Darien le sonrio un poco más compresivo.-Touya me contó de tus padres...Soy una estupida...Perdoname...-

-Te perdono, tambien fui un tonto.Creo que estaba celoso de mi hermano,es que somos muy unidos y me agarro un arranque de furia.Ademas siendo tu con quien ibas a salir con él-Serena se seco las lagrimas.-Creo que yo te debo una disculpa,tengo una idea.-

-¿Cúal?-dijó Serena mirando a los ojos.Darien le secó una lagrima que estaba en su mejilla,Serena al sentir aquel roze de la mano de él ,ambas mejillas de ella se tornaron rosas.

-Quiero ser tu amigo...Eres una buena persona y no tengo nada en contra tuyo.Si quieres salir con Touya, ser su novia o casarse es algo entre tu y él.No me voy a meter mas en el medio-Darien asistio con la cabeza, alzo su mano ante Serena esperando que ella le estreche asi finalizarian el trato.-

-Me parece bien .Amigos-Serena le tomó la mano,ambos sonrieron-Aunque debo hablar antes con Touya porque yo a él no lo veo como un novio..sino como un amigo-

Darien sonrio completamente, una sensación de alegría lo estaba controlando.No quería gritar que estaba muy feliz ante ella,pero la sonrisa de un adolecente enamorado se le escapo provocando que Serena sonriera de la misma forma por cortesia.

-Bien...Te acompaño a tu casa..hay muchos hombres malo por ahi-

-jajaja..Si,y trompece con uno-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-nada...nada...A QUE NO ME ATRAPAS-Serena salio corriendo a una gran velocidad,Darien tambien la siguio.Entre risas y bromas fueron hacia la casa de Serena.

Serena se había despedido de él con una gran sonrisa, cuando abrio la puerta de su casa se encontro con Luna.

-Mina esta en problemas-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_La dama de las flores(mirando una pantalla de la pc):Dime que es cierto._

_Kero-chan:Si lo es...Son 16 reviews _

_La dama de las flores:O.o OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD..GRACIAS GRACIAS A TODOS... NO PUEDO CREERLO... TT.TT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Kero-chan:No llores _

_La dama de las flores:COMO QUERES QUE NO LLORE BUAAAAAAAAAAA.  
_

_Kero-chan:Vamos a leer lo que te escribieron.  
_

_La dama de las flores:Okis_

_Sailor Angel 7:Grax x el review, no sabía que no los leias..Voy a tratar de leerlo.  
_

_Rukanone:O.o En serio?3 veces? BUAAAAAAAAAA...toy re feliz...gracias por los comentarios.  
_

_Kamy-magic:Gracias.. Pero creo que no voy a poder actualizar muy pronto ultimamente ya que tengo que rendir materias pero apartir de la proxima semana voy a poder dericarme de lleno a esto.  
_

_Lorena:Tratare de leerlos._

_Dianazul:Gracias se me ocurrio cuando veia varias series y pues como me volvi loca con Sailor Moon todos los chicos se me parecian mucho a Darien. asi que es un buen pretesto para ponerlos como hermanos_

_Edith:nooooo! en nombre de la luna nooooOoO ..Lamento decirte Edith que dentro de esta semana no podre hacer mucho pero la que viene cuando termine mis examenes hare todos los capitulos y muchos mas hasta que la gente diga basta._

_Lunitanegra:U.u no me odies en este cap..es que quiero que los chicos se acerquen mas pero Darien tendrá mas celos juajajauajajauaujja... _

_La dama de las flores:Buenoo ahora si a sido todo...Nos vemos PRONTO.  
Kero-chan: Adios!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**** El comienzo de una linda enemistad**

Mina estaba tirada en el suelo de un callejón cuando Serena llegó con Lita y Ami, Rei no estaba ya que no la podían encontrar por ningun lado.Todas ya estaban transformadas en Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon se acerco a Mina , agradeciendo que solamente estaba inconsiente.

Sailor Jupiter observó el callejó sin encontrar nada que le dijera que hubo una pelea.-No comprendo.Parece como si nada pasó-

-Exactamente-refutó Sailor Mercury acercandose a las paredes del callejón.Una nota negra estaba tirada al piso, la tomó y había algo escrito en blanco en ella.-Chicas, vengan.-

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Sailor Moon, que junto con Sailor Jupiter alzaron a Mina para llevarla a un hospital.

-"No pueden siempre defender a aquellos que quieren, sus vidas ahora me pertecen."-leyó Sailor Mercury para las chicas, las cuales estaban un poco asustadas.-Firma...Este simbolo...Lo he visto antes..Es un circulo y posee un punto en el centro...Lo investigaré-

-Primero llevemos a Mina al hospital, Mercury, ve a buscar a Mars.Si la encuentras ponla al tanto de todo..Y de paso..pregunta porqué no acudio al llamado-Mercury asistio con la cabeza y se fue.-Ahora vamos,Jupiter,tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.-

Luego de un largo viaje,Mina ya estaba en reposo en la Sala del hospital.Serena y Lita, se habían cambiado, estaban esperando que volviera el medico con el reporte sobre Mina.

-Espero que este bien-suplico Lita, rezando cuando aparecio el medico.Era un hombre alto, cuyos ojos miraban de una manera fría a las chicas.-Doctor..-

-La paciente se encuentra en reposo por el momento.Mañana puede irse, solamente fue un golpe en la cabeza.-dijó de una forma tan natural que parece que estuviera hablando del clima, provocando el disgusto de Lita.-Pueden verla,pero no alterarla.-

Cuando se fue el medico, Lita cerro el puño apunto de decirle algo pero Serena le negó con la cabeza-Vayamos a ver a Mina.-Se levantaron y abrieron la puerta que estaba a su derecha.Toda la habitacion era de un marrón muy claro, con tonos de rosa.Mina estaba recostada en la cama, cuando escucho un ruido abrio lentamente los ojos.

-Serena...Lita-susurro,automaticamente Serena y Lita se le acercaron-¿Qué paso¿Donde estoy?-

-Estas en un hospital.Parece que fuiste atacada por algo.Creemos que fue el enemigo-le comentó Lita sentandose en una silla cerca de la mesa.Serena seguia al lado de Mina observando que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Qué te ataco?-preguntó Serena-No te dejo marcas, ni golpes.-

-Pero si a mi no me ataco nada.Recuerdo que caminaba por la calle, vi algo brillando en un callejón.Me acerque y luego creo que me desvaneci-Serena y Lita se miraron de nuevo.-¿Qué?

-Pues alguien dio un auxilio, cuando llegamos te encontramos en el suelo y una tarjeta.-dijó Lita, Mina estaba sorprendida quería decir algo pero no sabía que decir.-Parece que alguien quiere lastimarnos..-

-O peor aun, quiere que sepamos que nuestras vidas son de esa persona que mandó la tarjeta.-comentó Serena-Mina, mañana posees irte ya que tenes un día de reposo.Pero si te sentis mal a la noche ,te quedas cuanto tiempo necesitas-Mina asistio con la cabeza-

* * *

-Perdonenme-dijó Rei a Ami ,Luna y Artemis, estaban todos juntos en la casa de Ami-No tuve tiempo de llevarme la birome y me fui por toda la tarde...No me di cuenta del tiempo...Lo lamento.-

-Esta bien ,Rei, gracias a Dios (NdA:o a la autora) que no quiso que pasara nada grave.-Aunque Luna tratará de levantarle el animo a Rei, ella ya se sentía culpable.-Le comunicaré a Serena que estamos acá asi hablamos todas juntas y se fue dejando la sala del comer.

Ami miró a Rei,algo en la chica estaba muy extraño.Lo presentía, siguio observando hasta que Rei se dio cuenta-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tienes el lapiz labial corrido.ESPERA¿TIENES LAPIZ LABIAL?-gritó Ami sorprendida, Rei se puso aun mas roja-¿Qué hiciste¿Con quien estabas?Cuentame soy tu amiga...daleee-

-Si ella no lo quiere contar, hay que respetar su...-comenzó a decir Artemis pero Rei empezó a contarle a Ami sobre un chico que encontró en la calle.-Mujeres-susurro vencido este.

-Después de limpiar todo me llevó a un parque donde comimos hotdogs.-Ami la miró raro-Tranquila era un lindo lugar, pero en un momento de nervios me mancho la boca con Ketchup-

-Que linda-dijó sarcasticamente Ami entre risas.Rei le dedicó una mirada asesina-Sigue Sigue contando.

-Entonces...Él me limpio la boca con un papel,asi que me corrio el lapiz labial.En ese momento nos quedamos en un silencio y...pues...este...paso..eso..que..pasa en las pelis.romanticas...-Rei tenía la cara hecha un volcán, Ami se le quedo mirando-Y ahora él tiene mi telefono y yo el suyo...asi que algun día nos volveremos a ver.

-¡SUKOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!(1)-gritó Ami abrazando a su amiga, Artemis estaba más desconcertado que nunca con la actitud de las mujeres.-Rei tiene novio.¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?-

-Roy...Roy Chiba-Justo en ese momento entraron Lita seguida de Serena y Luna.-Hola.¿Cómo esta Mina?-

-Bien solo tiene que descansar por un día,no se acuerda nada de lo ocurrido-dijó Lita sentandose en una silla,junto con Serena-Me parece raro que no haya pasado nada.Los enemigos que nos enfretamos siempre lastiman a quienes queremos.-

-¿Quién te dice que no lo hizo?-preguntó Serena volviendose seria, todas las chicas la miraron sorprendidas-Digo que el enemigo puede lastimar a quienes queremos de alguna forma que no sea la fisica...creo-

-Tiene razón,Serena-comentó Ami , sacó su computadora portatil azul.Buscó la tarjeta que estaba tirada en el callejón y la examino buscando el significado del simbolo-Chicas, este simbolo...Sabía que parecia conocido.-

-¿Qué significa?-preguntó Rei.

-Es el simbolo del Sol-Luna y Artemis compartieron una mirada de incompresion-¿Qué pasa Luna?-

-El Sol..en tiempos de la reina Serenity, pues había otro reino.Y ese reino era del Sol, su rey era una persona buena y amable con los demas.No entiendo porqué él debería estar detras de esto.-comentó Luna, Artemis asistia con la cabeza.-Ya que estamos juntas, quería decirles que encontre otra tarjeta-

Ami la tomá y la lee hacia todas-"Ven,buscame,que mientras lo haces tu vida desaparece."...¿Qué significada esto?-

-Tenemos que encontrar y decirle a Tuxedo Mask-ordenó Serena levantandose de la mesa.-Él debe saber esto, tal vez él tambien puede estar en peligro-

-NO-dijó Luna ,Serena le miró con los ojos de platos-No le diremos porque no sabemos si Tuxedo Mask es parte del enemigo o no.-

-Pero...-Serena las miró a todas que asistian con la cabeza , acordando lo mismo que Luna-Mmm...esta bien -dijó derrotada Serena.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir.Mañana puede ser un día pesado-dijó Artemis.Y asi fue cada una se iba hacia su casa pensado en la tarjeta y quien puede estar causando todo esto.Mientras que en la oscuridad de la noche, una figura miraba la luna llena, riendose de forma macabra.

Serena ,que ya estaba en la mitad del camino, sientio un escalofrío al mismo tiempo que aquella figura reia hacia la Luna.Cuando llegó a su casa, vio en la puerta una rosa en el piso.La tomó-¿Tuxedo Mask?-Pero de ella cayó una tarjeta-"Llamame,Tou"-Y de nuevo,Serena sintio esa sensación de pena, no por Touya sino porque a ella no le gustaba de la forma que él deseaba.

Entró a la casa,saludó a todos ,disculpandose pero no tenía ganas de comer.Tomó el telefono,pero no sabía el numero,entonces vio un cuaderno el nombre de Darien, su dirección y telefono en él.¿Lo había anotado?No se acordaba pero estaba feliz de tenerlo.LLamó a la casa de los Chiba con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Hola-dijó una voz conocida para Serena-¿Quien habla?-

-Hola¿estaría Touya?-preguntó un poco sonrosada.

-Sí¿de parte de quien?-

-De Serena-La persona con quien hablaba Serena, se fue y llamó a su hermano.Despues de medio segundo ,atendio el telefono Touya.-Hola.

-Hola,Touya.¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Serena,"¿Cómo hago?..¿Se lo digo por telefono o cara a cara?...Es mejor cara a cara..".

-Bien,me preocupe un poco cuando te fuiste asi como asi.-

-Ahh...Es que me olvide que tenía que ir a esa hora a casa porque venía gente a tomar el té y teniamos que arreglar todo.-mientio Serena ocultandole que vio a su hermano y sin saber porqué quería irse y tirarse de un pozo.-Te llamaba para ver si nos podíamos ver mañana.-

-Claro.¿Qué tal en el "Clavel"?-

-Nada de restaurantes...es que tengo que decirte algo nada mas-

-Mmm..Serena,no hace falta que me tengas que decir nada-

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron,su cara se volvio un poco palida."¿Es que ya sabe que le voy a decir?Pero..sino se lo digo estaría lastimandolo más a él y a mi...Ademas...Darien.."-¿Cómo?-

-Serena,no hay que ser muy observador para saber que tu no sientes nada por mi, creo que te debo una disculpa por haber gastado tu tiempo en mi-

-No, escuchame,Touya, no gastaste mi tiempo.Pero es que pues...yo te veo como un buen amigo, perdona no quise hacerte nada-

-Eres muy dulce-detras de la voz de Touya se escucho a alguien que estaba tosiendo, y le dice algo a Touya.-Cuando termine..-responde este.

-Asi que ¿amigos?-preguntó esperanzada Serena, mas allá que su mision sea buscar al princinpe y a la princesa, y que Luna la haya ordenado estar cerca de aquella familia.Serena no sentía como obligación ser amiga de Touya,sino como algo que ella deseaba ser.

-Claro, no voy a ser tonto de negarme a ser amigo de la chica más encantadora de ...Sí ,ya se ahora te paso...Serena te paso con ...-pero Touya no pudo hablar más cuando cierta persona lo sacó el telefono-Eres malo...-

-No soy malo...¿Hola,Serena?-dijó Darien que se notaba más agradable.-...¿Estas?-

-Si ,estoy...¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con Touya?-preguntó Serena , aunque algo en su interior se alegro de oir la voz de Darien-Eres maloo...-

-jajajaj Pasas un día con él, y ya te le pareces-bromeo el joven mientras su hermano le hacia burlas.-Y ¿cómo esta todo?-

-Bien-

-ME SACAS EL TELEFONO PARA PREGUNTAR ESO-se oyó el grito de Touya quien comenzo una pelea con Darien,quien dejó el telefono por ahi, dejando a Serena escuchando los gritos entre los dos.Luego se escucharon algunos pasos y un joven que tomo el telefono.

-Hola, me llamo Kaede...Disculpe si mis hermanos le estaban molestando.-

-No hay problema...jejeje..Pues me tengo que ir...Nos vemos.-

-Chau-y colgó el telefono Kaede, haciendo que Touya y Darien lo vieran con mala cara.-¿Qué?-

-Ahora veras enanito-

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO?-

-A TI-

* * *

(1) Asombroso en japones.

_Continuara..._

_Kero-chan: La autora en este momento no se encuentra.Ya que tiene que dar un examen importante el martes y el jueves que viene asi que , aqui estoy yo para sus servicios...Bueno,ella me dijo que antes que nada hay que agradecer a la gente que lee el fanfic, porque el fanfic no esta hecho para leer sino para que lo disfruten los fans...Algo asi...Ni se que dice este papelito que tengo buehhhh...Entonces gracias a :  
Sol:Jjajaja me mato eso de que no la abandones pues es que la autora si tiende a dejar sus fanfics pero no porque no los quiere es porque no los leen entonces..Mientras haya lectores habra capitulos._

_EmmaRiddle:O.o Vos estas desde el primer cap que puse? o la vejez me vino temprano a mi?jajaja Por el momento como dijo la autora antes, no va a poder autalizar muy pronto porque su vida DEPENDE DE ESE MARTES Y JUEVES COMO LE VAYA CON LA MATERIA PORQUE SINO ...O.o perdon...son los nervios que me pasa la autora a mi cof cof..._

_Kamy-magic:Pues Darien si vela por la seguridad de sus hermanos porque estan solos Buabuaaaaa es muy tragico (se sona con un panuelo).La curiosida mata a las fans o a los gatos solos? ejejje...Bueh la Autora tenía que dejarla picando ,sino cómo va a mantelerlas ahi leyendo.._

_Lorena:Romance Romance Romance... o.o Pues habra MUCHO romance, para que tengas una idea 99.99999999999999999 sera Romance 0.00000000000000000000001 sera tragedia...Asi que esta equilibrada la cosa..creo._

_Danyseren:Bienvenida.. Pues va a ver mas celos de Darien pero no solo por el hermano, sino por otras cosas que luego ocurriran._

_Sailor Angel 7: este fanfic va a tener un poco mas de cursilerias como dices._

_Dianazul:No estaba llorando sino que estaba apunto de hacerlo.Pues creo que todas tienen 17.No son de la misma edad.Kaede es el que tiene 16 pero va a cumplir en diciembre._

_Ciakaira:Pues aqui lo tienes espero que sea de tu agrado._

_Lunitanegra:Pues si esta preocupado por su hermano en un mmm 10 jajaja._

_Kero-chan:Bueno..esto fue todo desde el Tibet...Con amor Tokairin Ehhh perdon...me equivoque de tarjeta...esta natsumi...Esto fue todo desde aqui.._

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO NÚMERO 6 DE ESTA HISTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LLAMADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**DREAMS CAN COME TRUE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06** **Como cualquier día**

El día ya había pasado y Mina estaba con Serena y Rei tomando un cafe para celebrar que Mina estaba mejor.Entre ellas se contaban chistes para mantener ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, olvidandose un poco de las tarjetas que dejaba por ahi el enemigo.Aunque Mina cuando se lo contaron no pudo creer que ahora uno de sus enemigos se dedicaba tiempo a escribir tarjetas.

-Jajajaj tienes razón,tenias que haber visto la cara que puso Edward cuando le dijeron enano-comentó Rei provocando la risa de Serena y Mina.-Pero la verdad, es un enano..Puede que sea un alquimista formidable ,pero sigue siendo un enano.-

-No seas tan mala, con el pequeño Elric-dijó Mina ,Serena ya estaba llorando de la risa.-¿Y qué paso en Get Backers? Como odio no estar en la noche en mi casa para verlos.-

-No mucho.Siguen pasando los capitulos de MakubeX, lo unico bueno ahi es que Ginji esta medio sacado cuando pelea con Akabane-le respondio Serena tratandose de acordar bien de los episodios.-Ahhh..Es re lindo Ban-

-Nahhh,es mas lindo Jubei-Mina imitaba a Jubei con los anteojos-"Yo te protegere,Kasumi".-

-Es verdad, bueno chicas creo que ya estuvimos bromeando demasiado.Ahora hay que tratar de decifrar el mensaje que dejó el enemigo-sacó Rei las dos tarjetas que tenía en el bolsillo de la pollera de jeans-Según Ami, dice que tiene algo que ver con el Sol...Luna nos contó que existia un Rey en el Sol,aunque no creia que él estaba detras de esto porque era una persona amable.-

-Todo esto de investigar me acuerda a Detective Conan-comentó Mina.-¿Te imaginas volver a tener 9 años de nuevo?-

-No, por favor.Aun me acuerdo de mi fanatismo por Power Ranger y Pokemon.-Rei las miró a las dos con una cara de (muy) pocos amigos-Esta bien...Por lo que dice, parece que si lo buscamos o tratamos de saber quien es ,pues, nos atacara.-

-Mmmmm...Entonces hay que esperar hasta que otra tarjeta aparesca...¿Dónde encontraron esta última?-preguntó Mina, Serena miró a Rei y Rei a Serena, ambas levantaron los hombros-¿Cómo que no saben?

-Luna la encontro, pero no nos dijo donde-respondio Rei, observando detalle a detalle las tarjetas.-No entiendo, esta caligrafía es perfecta.Creo que fue hecha a computadora.-

-Genial, ahora parece que el enemigo tiene más plata que yo para tener una computadora-bufó Serena, poniendo su cara de pez globo-Bueno, creo que me voy a caminar-

-¿No sera que vas a ver a "ese antipatico"?-preguntó Rei, Mina reia por lo bajo, haciendo que Serena se pusiera roja.

-Y si lo veo, es cosa mia.Y no es antipatico, es un amigo.-dicho esto se fue de la cafeteria.-¿Antipatico?Pues ahora no parece serlo, es más tiende a agradarme en algunos momentos.-

Camino un par de cuadras hasta una plaza, donde se sentó en una banca mirando su reloj y continuando su conversación con sigo misma.-Me pregunto si tiene novia, bueh si la tiene no es problema mio,aunque seria intesante saberlo.mmm... -Serena se colocó la mano a la cara tapandose una mejilla-mmmm esas chicas...como piensan enseguida que a mi me gusta un chico ademas de mi tuxedo..Ahhh... tan lindo que es.-

-Si sigues hablando sola, cualquiera pensaria que tienes algún problema-susurro Darien en el oido de Serena haciendo que esta se le volviera la piel de gallina-jajaja No quise asustarte.-se sentó a su lado-¿Qué te cuentas?-

-Pues nada ...Ayer ¿qué paso que me atendio luego uno de tus hermanos...Kaede y me dijo que los disculpada a Touya y a vos?-preguntó Serena sin dejar de notar que cada chica que pasaba miraba a Darien y luego se ponían roja."Que fastidio"pensó un poco molesta sin motivo.

-Pleitos entre hermanos,estuvimos peleando durante una media hora..Asi que te atendio Kaede, ese tambien se puso a pelear con nosotros.Pero uni fuerzas con Touya en la guerra de las almohadas y ganamos.-Darien notó que Serena observaba hacia donde estaba caminando la gente, él tambien noto que una chica lo veia y se volvia roja y susurra algo con sus amigas-Mmmm...¿Estas bien,nenita?-

-Eh...-Serena volvio en si, luego que las chicas se fueron desilusionadas de ver que Darien estaba sentado muy cerca de Serena y que ahora estaba mirandola a los ojos de muy cerca, y que Serena cuando vio a Darien tambien lo noto,poniendose un poco roja-No me digas "nenita"-

-Pero si te queda re bonito-dijó Darien imitando a las chicas que pasaron.Serena se rio-Jajajaja, odio que las chicas hablen asi, como si su mundo fuera todo de color de rosa.-

-Darien-pronucio Serena su nombre,provocando en él una sensación extraña en su estomago,ella le sonrio con sinceridad-¿Cómo esta Touya?-

Y de nuevo Darien se sintio desilusionado."¿Que tiene que ver Touya con esta salida? Arghhhh¿estas segura, nenita, que él no te gusta¿O sera que era solamente una apariencia para estar cerca mio?No me gusta las mujeres de esa calaña..."-Él esta bien, más que bien, barbaro.Tú lo conoces,es solido como una roca, agil como un conejo y le gusta mucho "X"...-lo decia en un tono sarcastico que Serena notó enseguida.-Ahora mismo debe estar paseando por ahi,quería comprar un reproductor de mp3 porque el cumpleaños de Kaede es dentro de dos días-

-Quiero tambien comprarle algo-bufó Serena cruzandose de brazos.-¿Qué le gusta¿Evangelion?-

-Nahh es más del Dear Boys o ese anime sobre un pelirrojo juega al basquet.-contestó Darien, disfrutando de la compañia de Serena-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-

-Pues tenía que ir a ver a mi familia, pero si quieres nadamos por todo el oceano y vamos a ver como esta la gente en China-bromeo Serena, y ante el rostro frio de Darien continuo-La verdad, ir a mi casa a cenar y creo que ver a una pelicula hasta que el deber llama..-Serena se tapó la boca, casi más se le escapa su indentidad como Sailor Moon ante Darien.-

-¿El deber llama¿El deber de ver Detective Conan?-preguntó Darien, Serena mientras pensaba que decirle.

-Darien...Quiero decirte algo muy importante-

-¿Que es¿Que ocurre?-

-Quiero...que...-decia con dificultad Serena provocando que Darien se pusiera mas nervioso, su corazon latia con más fuerza y rapides.-Vayamos a un karaoke!-

-¿Qué?-gritó tan fuerte el morocho que todos los que pasaban lo miraban asustados.Serena parpadeaba rapidamente haciendose la tierna-¿Karaoke?-

-Si,por favor.Me encantan los Karaoke.Vayamos ,por favor-le regaba Serena poniendo la carita estilo el gato con botas.-No seas malo...-

-¿Pero donde hay un karaoke abierto a las...-se fijo su reloj de Nike-...cuatro y media de la tarde?-preguntó Darien pero vio que Serena ya señalaba una ruta con la mano.-Para ese lado...¿Ya tenías todo esto planeado?-

Serena no le contesto,sino que fue hacia donde ella había señalado.Darien la siguio un poco más atras.Caminaron un poco en silencio ante un local que parecia un poco lugubre,Serena entró seguida de Darien que estaba en un alerta constante por las dudas.

Se sentaron en una mesa roja que estaba cerca del escenario , solo había unas pocas personas.-Bueno, eso fue Ran con Truth..Ahora..¿Quíen desea pasar ahora?-

-Ya me vengo-le dijo Serena a Darien,dejandolo un poco solo y confundido.Subio hacia el escenario,la gente como ya la conocia aplaudieron -Gracias..Pues..hoy les voy a cantar una canción de Aqualung.-Darien seguia desconcertado ,vio a Serena que estaba ahi parada como una pop star.Su vestido celeste lucía a la luz del farol,se sentó en una banquete.Un pianista comenzó a tocar una música lenta, Serena observo a todos con sus grandes ojos celeste y sonrio.Darien creía que estaba en un sueño raro, ya que la musica lo hiptonizaba y la mirada de Serena le provocaba una tranquilidad.

Serena comenzó a leer lo que decia en el televisor.Un joven comentaba con un viejo cerca de Darien-Canta muy bien, y aparte es muy linda-

-Si yo tuviera mis veinte de nuevo, trataria de conquistarla...O haría que me dedicada una cancion..ah...Shh..ya va a comenzar-

"_I never understood before_ (Antes nunca lo entendi)

_I never knew what love was for_ (Nunca supe para que era el amor)

_My heart was broke, my head was sore _(Mi corazon estaba roto,mi cabeza estaba ?)

_What a feeling_ (Que sentimiento)

_Tied up in ancient history_ ( Cansada de la ? historia)

_I didnt believe in destiny_ (No creia en el destino)

_I look up you're standing next to me_ (Veo hacia adelante, vos parado cerca mio)

_What a feeling_"(Que sentimiento)

En ese momento,Serena miró un poco hacia el lado de Darien,quien al sentir su mirada.Se puso un poco rojo."¿Qué me ocurre ultimamente?..¿qué es esto?..¿Es magia tal vez?..."pensaba cuando Serena ya estaba en la estrofa de la cancion.

_What a feeling in my soul_ (Que sentimiento en mi alma)

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_ (El amor quema mas brillante que la luz del sol)

_Brighter than sunshine_ (mas brillante que la luz del sol)

_Let the rain fall, i don't care_ (Deja que la lluvia caiga, no me importa)

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_ (Soy tuya y de repentede tu eres mio)

_Suddenly you're mine_ (de repente eres mio)

_and it's brighter than sunshine_ (y es mas brillante que la luz del sol)

Cuando la canción termino toda la gente la aplaudio de nuevo,sentandose en la mesa junto a Darien,quien miraba hacia el suelo.-¿Te gusto?Vengo muy seguido aqui,conosco a varias personas..Es muy divertido,aveces cantar un poco lo que te pasa puede ser que te libere.-Darien asistia con la cabeza, mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida que pidio.-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Nada..es que..pues cuando subiste al escenario,no se..No parecian la misma que ahora, en ese momento no eras la nenita-Serena levantó una ceja ,observandole raro-Me refiero que cuando cantas tienes otra personalidad.-

-Ahh...Pues ve tu tambien a cantar...-

-No,por favor..¿Yo¿Cantar?Ni canto en los cumpleaños...No voy a cantar ahora-tomó un poco más de la bebida.Serena se mantenia en silencio,provocando que Darien se sintiera un poco mal-...No hagas eso-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Pues...hacerte la herida..no soporto ver triste a la gente-

-Dale, ve a cantar..-

-Que noo...-

-Bueno,no te peleo más...Darien,contame algo sobre vos..-

-Pues no hay mucho que contar..A ver..me gusta el negro, cumplo el tres de agosto..Osea soy de Leo,creo..-

-Ahh yo soy de cancer...Es una casa antes de Leo-

-No sabia..Y me gusta mucho estar con la familia y los amigos -

-Como cualquier chico-

-Si creo que si..-

-¿Tenes novia?-

-No, pero creo que me gusta alguien-.

-¿Quien?-

* * *

"Estoy harta de los hombres...Todos se me parecen a mi senpai"pensaba Lita mientras caminaba por la calle, había "¿Es que siempre voy a estar sola?...Serena tiene a su Tuxedo Mask, bahh lo comparte con Rei.Amy no le molesta nada de eso y Mina puede conseguir a quien ella quiera...Pero yo..."

Cuando vio en la calle, para ser máas preciso cuando observo en el centro de la calle había un joven que la miraba fijamente sonriente.Lita se fijó un camión venía a gran velocidad.Ella se acerco, saltando una valla de metal y cuando estaba apunto de empujar al chico.Una misteriosa mano le tomo del brazo,haciendo que Lita se tirará para atras cuando el camion justo paso raspandole solamente la rodilla.

Al caer ,Lita vio como el joven desaparecia cuando el camión paso por su lado.Y luego Lita, sentía un poco mareada y se desmayó."Ese...perfume ...es el mismo al árbol de duraznos...Aquel día..lo recuerdo..¿acaso estoy flotando?...Una luz..¿He muerto?"lentamente Lita abrio los ojos encontrandose con unos ojos cuya unica comparacion era con el color de una nuez.-¿Dónde estoy?-

El joven no le contestaba,sino que automaticamente saco un panuelo de su bolsillo color azul y se lo coloco en la rodilla de ella para tratar de curarle la lastimadura.Aquel joven era un poco más alto que ella, tenía los ojos un poco nostalgicos.Lita observó que había una bolsa en su mano que no debaja en el suelo, parecia una caja de algún producto de alta tecnologia.-Disculpa...Pero..¿Qué paso con el chico que estaba en medio de la calle?-

-¿Qué chico?No había ninguno...Solo vi que te ibas a meter justo en la calle, cuando un camion a gran velocidad venía-dijó en forma de reproche.-¿Viste algun chico en la calle?-

-Si, por eso me tire a tratar de ayudarle-

-Pues no había ninguno...Listo-El joven ya había terminado de atarle el panuelo,Lita movio un poco la pierna sentía un poco de dolor.-Ya me tengo que ir...-

Lita le tomó el brazo antes del que él se levantara para irse.-Gracias...Muchas gracias...Me llamo Lita..¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-preguntó pero el joven negó con la cabeza-

-Solo con que sonries una vez para mi ,sería suficiente...Me llamo Touya ,por cierto...-

* * *

_Continuara..._

**La dama de las flores**:Jajajjaa ¿Quien quiere saber que pasa con Serena y Darien en el karoke? xD digan yoooo , o que pasa con Lita y Touya que se conocen¿..Weiiiiiiii...quien era ese chico que estaba en medio de la calle? La cancion q canta Serena es Brighter Than Sunshine .. Aqualung que aparece en toda la pelicula "A lot like Love" de Ashton Kucher..Pues estas preguntas tendran su tiempo y espacio para contestarse en el proximo capitulo 07 de este fanfic llamado... DREAMS CAN COME TRUE

(Aparece Conan)  
**Conan**:Grax por la publicidad de la serie..Espero que eso sirve para que la gente se hace mas fanatica de la serie...!"Porque hay una verdad absoluta"

**La dama de las flores:** si sis...ve , que se te va el onibus para ir al jardin..Buehh que mundo de locos..Holas a todas.. LAS RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS.

**EmmaRiddle**:jajaj no sos la unica q leo que dice que le gusto eso de la llamada(En especial que lo puse porque no sabía bien como terminar el cap)Pues aqui tienes el capitulo numero 06 para seguir leyendo.

**Lorena**:No es tan triste pero sin ese pedacito no podia funcionar ciertas cosas.Pues en este cap se ven pero siempre como recientes amigos , porque hace no mucho que se conocen.

**Danyseren**:Touya por el momento es un misterio (tmb para la autora misma)Va a ver alguien que confunda a Serena de una forma que solo Serena puede aclarar las cosas.

**Ciakaira**:ajajja Muajajjajaja me encanta esa risa,pues si son bonitos los hermanos de Darien (el unico que me gusta ahi es Roy porque es my preferido de FMA)Espero que te sigua gustando el fanfic.

**Sailor angel 7:**No lo tomó mal porque el chico es maduro y sabio y...pues es como lo describe Darien en este cap.

**Lunitanegra**:Revelador? la verdad no lo es.Pero sino hay accion ,sería medio aburrido romance solo..hasta mi que soy toda amor, puede resultar un poco tedioso.

**Edith**:(Ya esta el cap05 si quieres leerlo)Gracias ,ojala que salga victoriosa !si , creo que a mi tambien me gusta ver a ese Darien celoso...

**Coral Chiva Tsukino**:Gracias, espero que vos tmb pases una lindas navidad, y año nuevo.JOJOJO, viste que si se parecen? xD ahhh Darien y sus hermanos deberia de llamarse el ff.Gracias por el consejo ahora te voy a agregar.el mio es asukalangley142.

**Laura:**Quien es nube?o.o

**La dama de las flores**(tirando petalos de cerezos a todos)- BUENA SUERTE, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE **_DREAMS CAN COME TRUE_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07**** K.K en busca del cristal**

-Vamos, Darien, Dime... Porfaaaaaaa.-le decía Serena tirandole de la manga de la remera cuando ya habían salido del local.-¿La conozco?-

-No te diré son cosas mías...¿Y vos?-Darien se arregló la remera, Serena no comprendía a lo que sé refería-¿Vos tenes novio?-

-Si tuviera no estaría aquí parada junto a ti¿No crees?-preguntó Serena frunciendo la ceja.

-Con un "no" hubieras sido más sutil-

Darien miraba a Serena de una forma extraña, aunque hacia poco que se habían conocido realmente creía que le conocía todos los pequeños detalles aun más cuando ella canta en el Karaoke ante todos."Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco..Si, creo que es eso",una mano cálida rozó con la suya provocando que su corazón latiera con más fuerza al ver que era la mano de Serena.

-Perdon-dijó ella sonriendo de nuevo-No quise obligarte a cantar,pero..es que..Cuando oigo cantar a algun conocido ,pues ...es dificil de explicar pareciera que lo conociera un poco más.Por eso quería hacerte cantar para poderte conocer un poco y saber que piensa esa cabecita todo el tiempo ya que siempre esta callado-

Darien negó con la cabeza-Realmente lo que pienso es una gran cosa ni nada de otro mundo,solo que...¿Ahora vamos ahora?Creo que es mi turno ,ya que vos elegiste el Karaoke-

-Asi es-asistio con la cabeza Serena, Darien observaba cada gesto de Serena."Es muy agradable, estuvo muy mal todos los insultos que le dije la primera vez.Ahh,mmm, ah si ya me disculpe con ella antes..mm¿ADonde podriamos ir..? Algun lugar divertido, donde estemos bien, que sea un lugar entretenido asi no nos aburrimos como zombies".Darien elevó la vista ya que cuando miraba la calle ,sintio que algo volaba por los cielos.No pudo distinguir mucho ya que sea lo que sae que haya volado por ahi, era bastante rapido para la vista humana.

-¿Darien?-Serena le tocó el brazo de nuevo, Darien dejó ese asunto volviendose a la chica que estaba a su lado-¿Y¿A donde vamos a ir?-

-¿Que te parece si vamos a tomar un café o lo que quieras a un bar que conosco?-preguntó Darien, Serena lo miro un poco desilucionada."Ya me lo suponia ,no conoce otra cosa que bares...buehh como dice la gente no importa el lugar sino con quien lo compartes"

-Esta bien, vamos-Caminaron tres cuadras,Serena no se alejaba mucho del lado de Darien ya que no conocia muy bien el camino hacia donde estaban llendo.Pasaron varios negocios cuyos televisores estaban en el canal de las noticias.Serena al pasar por un local,vio en el televisor a la reportera que estaba en el techo de un edificio hablando desde alli."Que inusual reportar alguna noticia a tal altura"pensó y luego leyó el titulo que estaba debajo de la imagen."El ladrón de las alas plateadas a atacado de nuevo"."¿Ladrón¿Alas plateadas¡Que extraño!Debe ser conocido para tener un apodo tan raro".

Al doblar la esquina ,Darien le mostró a Serena el bar del cual hablaba, no era cualquier bar sino era uno realmente hermoso.Darien le abrio la puerta a Serena para que observara bien cada detalle del bar.Era un lugar acogedor, todas las paredes eran de un rojo casi bordo,en la mitad de cada pared estaba un lamina de madera oscura de un color negro.En algunos de los rincones habían estatuas de personas famosos."Pero estos..personajes no son de la realidad sino...".

-Este bar es conocido por sus figuras ficcionarias..Por ejemplo, en el ricon a tu derecha,Serena, se encuentra Hercules Poirot .El famoso detective de Agatha Christie, mientras que en el ricon enfrente esta Hamlet,con la postura cuando estaba peleando con los fantasmas de su pasado.-Darien cada palabra le susurraba al oido a Serena para que la gente que estaba ya bebiendo o comiendo,sentandas en sus asientos, no fueran molestaras.Serena via todo con asombro, siguio a Darien quien se sentó en una mesa cerca de una estatua totalmente desconocida para Darien.

-Es un lugar realmente hermoso,gracias por traerme ,Darien-dijó Serena , en sus ojos brillaban de un azul intenso ante la belleza del lugar.-Pues..sigueme contando sobre ti-

-Como te dije no tengo mucho que contarte...Veras,esto sonara raro..pero a las noches,creo que me levanto y me voy de la casa que comparto con mis hermanos..Lo curioso es que nunca me acuerdo lo que hago en ese momento.Cuando me despierto a la mañana ,ya estoy en mi cama y me siento aun mas cansado que cuando me fui a dormir-

-Puede que tengas esa enfermedad en la cual caminas mientras estas durmiendo, osea serias un sonambulo-

-Tal vez...Ahora es tu turno de contarme algo personal-

Serena miró a la mesa sonrojandose-Pues en mis sueños siempre estoy abrazada con este chico..y nos juramos amor eterno..Lo raro es que estamos en un palacio-

-Ahhh, asi que sos enamoradisa..jajaja-se rio Darien, Serena tenía unas ganas de decirle algo pero al verlo reir sintio que la primavera había llegado, sonriendo le contesto a Darien-

-Como si hace un rato no me hubieras comentado que te gusta alguien-

-Es verdad, perdona...-Darien miró para atras para llamar al mozo,cuando vio aquella figura detras de él,la misma que Serena no reconocia.Sintio un peso sobre su cuerpo,y unas ganas de pegarle a aquella figura, pero no sabía el porque.Vio más abajo y leyó Arsenio Lupin.Era una estatua vestida toda de un traje marrón ,tenía una camisa blanca y un anteojo de un solo ojo que poseía una cadena pequeña y delgada que llegaba hasta su mentón.

-Ahhh..Ahora ya se quien es-dijó Serena que al ver que Darien miraba detenidamente la figura,quizo verla tambien.

-¿Quien es Arsenio Lupin?-preguntó Darien ,volviendose ante Serena quien pensaba un poco para recordar todo lo que había escuchado sobre él.

-Se dice que Arsenio Lupin es el mago mas famoso, que data del siglo XIX.En la epoca que existia Sherlock Holmes,fue creado de la mano de Maurice Leblac.Se dice que es la sombra de Sherlock Holmes, y que cuando ambos se enfrentaban en un reto pues uno nunca sabía quien era verdaderamente el ganador.Apartir de este personaje nacio el titulo de "ladrón de guantes blancos",nunca dejó huellas que pudieran incriminarlo y siempre tuvo elegancia y una audacia que lo hacia merecedor de ser el rival de Sherlock Holmes-Serena no podía creer que acaba de decir todas esas cosas, pero cuando tienes a una amiga como Ami todo es posible.Siempre la oia hablar sobre sus personajes favoritos de la literatura y este era uno de esos.

-Sabes mucho sobre Arsenio Lupin-

-Nahh, una amiga me lo conto todo-Darien sonrio de nuevo-Cuando te vi por primera vez, pense que eras una persona muy fría y calculadora..Pero ahora que te veo , sonries a cada momento..Hasta creía que fueran dos personas diferentes.

-Creo que solamente sonrio ante ti..no lo sé..Suena un poco raro pero solo sonrio con sinceridad ante las personas que me caen bien.-En ese momento el mozo se acerco ante ellos,Darien le encargo dos cafes americanos con la aprovación de Serena, ya cuando el mozo se fue Darien volvio a hablarle a Serena.-¿Vos tenes algún hermano o hermana?-

-Si, mi pequeño hermano Sammy que es una tortura.Siempre me esta molestando y luego me compara con cualquier persona de sus dibujitos...Es un nenito inmaduro-

-Se nota que lo queres.Cuando eramos pequeños con mis hermanos siempre nos peleabamos.Latis que en ese momento tenía unos once años y yo unos ocho, estabamos todos en el jardín de la casa de mis padres.Kaede era un bebito y comenzó a decirle cosas a Roy que había quemado sin querer al osito de él.Asi que ahi empezó nuestra guerra de agua...jajaja fue tan divertido hasta que Latis se puso en el medio y paro todo con su cara de serio...Ahora que lo sigo pensando sigue siendo un serio.-

-¿Y ahora trabaja de pediatra ,no?-preguntó Serena, ya sentia que conversaba con un amigo de la infancia.-

-Si,de un hospital de aqui cerca,tiene muchos turnos de noche y sino se queda trabajando en la oficina del director del hospital para conseguir mas dinero.-Los ojos de Darien resplandecian ante la mirada calma de Serena, que los hacia volverse de un violeta oscuro.El mozo llegó con el pedido, Serena y Darien le colocaron azucar y continuaron con su charla.

-Yo tengo una amiga,Ami,que hace un montón que quiere ser medica..pero en este momento pues..esta muy ocupada-

-Serena..¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que habías soñado con un palacio?-

-Si,pero.¿eso que tiene...?-

-Desde aquel palacio podias ver la tierra ¿verdad?-

-¿Como es que..?-

* * *

Un joven de unos 19 años estaba parado sobre un edificio, observaba determinadamente a una joven que era ayudara por un muchacho, la joven estaba lastimada de la rodilla así que el muchacho la estaba cargando. Pero el otro joven que observaba todo sonreía con satisfacción, había realizado muy bien su trabajo.Nadie notaba su presencia ya que estaba en la cima del edificio más alto de la cuadra.Sus ojos grises seguían observando a dicha pareja que se dirigía hacia el hospital.

El joven saco de su traje blanco, una piedra azulada ,acercándosela a la boca susurro.-Señora, ya se han conocido los reyes del trueno. Debo realizar el robo de la tercera joyería que habiamos acordado.-

De repente la piedra se volvio blanca y una voz dulce y calida le respondio.-Ten cuidado,Kid.No desearía perderte en esta misión...no ahora.-Kaito,el joven que estaba hablando con la piedra, asistio con la cabeza,sonriendo de nuevo.

-Usted ha sido muy proctetora de mi persona..Pero no se preocupe, encontraremos el cristal y todo estara bien...Nos vemos luego, señora.-Y luego guardó la piedra de nuevo en su bolsillo.-Ladies and Gentlenmen... Mi nombre es Kaito Kid, y sere su anfitrión esta noche.-Detrás de su capa blanca, aparecieron dos alas blancas que se juntaban con las palmas de su mano y se acercó mas a la cornisa del edificio, tirandose desde veinte pisos planeo hacia el este , donde estaba la joyería mas cercana.

Mientras tanto, Lita ya había entrado en el hospital media enojada con Touya, ya que ella no quería ser revisara si se sentía bien, pero Touya insistio de tal manera que ella no pudo decirle que no.En la sala de espera, Touya estaba parado esperando que viniera la enfermera para llevar a Lita para que la vean.  
-¿Por qué tardaran tanto?-dijo disgustado apretando con fuerza el mango de la bolsa que llevaba , Lita le sonrio.  
-Tranquilo..todo estará bien-

-Pero..puede ser que se te infecte y que te duele mas después.Por eso quiero que vean cuanto antes.-

"Me saque la lotería de haberme lastimado justo cuando él paso por la calle"

-Disculpeme, pero ¿usted no debía irse¿No tiene algo que deba hacer?-

-La verdad no-Touya se sentó al lado de Lita, mirándola con tranquilidad.-Es que ahora iba a caminar por ahí, no quería volver a casa temprano y tampoco quería ir a pasear...Nada mas quería caminar..para olvidar..-

-¿Olvidar?-

-No se para que te cuento todo esto si nunca nos volveremos a ver de nuevo-  
-Con mas motivo cuentame ,total nunca mas nos veremos de nuevo.-

Touya miró al suelo ,respiró hondo y comenzó a contarle lo que le pasaba a él-Hace unos pocos días, mi hermano estaba caminando con una linda joven y yo la invite a almozar,no se para que lo hice...Sentía una voz que me decía..que hiciera esto y aquello..Entonces cuando salimos , veo que esta introvertida en sus propios pensamientos.Cuando nos estabamos a punto de ir, ella se va corriendo sin despedirse.Subí a mi moto pero cuando veo de nuevo hacia donde iba vi como mi hermano estaba corriendo en la misma dirección donde aquella joven se fue...Y lo comprendí, seguramente ella estaba pensando que hacer para no herirme al descubrir que ella no estaba interesada en mi...Pero ahora...cuando me acuerdo de todo, me siento un tonto..No por creer que podía salir con alguien..Sino porque aquel sentimiento que sentía por ella no era amor..de pues..amor de enamorado sino un amor mas comprensivo...un cariño que...-

-¿...que se le puede tener a un familiar?-preguntó Lita, Touya asistio con la cabeza.Lita colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Touya dándole unas palmaditas.-Vamos, no puedes estar mal por cada persona que te rechace. Sino estarias siempre deprimido, debes sonreir y continuar tu camino...Quien sabe ,tal vez la persona que mas quieres no es ella , tal vez todavía falta para que la encuentras.-

La enfermera se acercó a ellos lentamente.-Vamos, señorita.El doctor la espera.-Lita se levantó con dificultad pero enseguida Touya la ayudo a caminar hasta la habitación donde estaba el doctor,la enfermera los dejo luego de comentar algo en voz baja que solo Touya pudo escuchar, poniéndose un poco rojo.

-¿Qué dijo la enfermera?-preguntó Lita tocando la puerta de la habitación.Touya ,con su dedo indice se rasco suavemente su mejilla sonrojada.

-"Que linda pareja"...Eso fue lo que dijo-  
La puerta se abrio y los jóvenes entraron, aunque ellos no sabían que una dama que estaba sentada cerca de por ahí habia escuchado todo, torciendo una sonrisa de costado.Tenía una gorra rosa, y vestia un vestido blanco , pero lo más raro de su aspecto era su pelo verde limón que sobresalia algunas mechas desde la gorra.-Kaito Kid...mi ladrónsuelo ...no me falles...-

* * *

_Continuara..._

_TT.TT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA vi el final de Wolfs Rain ... parece el mismo cap q cuando se mueren todas las sailor scouts y queda Serena sola en el hielo... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... snif snif..quiero agradecer a los que dejan los reviews y aki les tengo las respuestas._

_EmmaRiddle:No esta enamorado sino que siente "algo".. been there done that xD pues aki esta la respuesta de darien._

_Lunitanegra:es que lo saq de ahi.Okis_

_Coral Chiva:De nada.Okis lo tendre en cuenta._

_Danyseren:Pues tiene que ver con un joven que usa el anteojo de un solo ojo..xD dije muchoo._

_Edith:jajaja pues Darien si quiere puede hacerlo,..es un leonino como su servidora._

_Dianazul:Pues sabian eso de Lita y sabian algo mas...xD esos dos saben todo.Pues Luna y Artemis saben mas de lo que dicen y eso se sabra mas en el proximo capitulo._

_The princess selene:Bienvenida n.n No dejo de escribirla nunca porque me gusta hacerlo.jajaj si son muchos no puedo creer que ya vamos por el cap 7 y tenemos como 40pico de review._

_Sailor Angel7:jajaja me alegro que te haya agradado esa parte._

_Ciakaira:Touya es un matador de nacimiento cuando veia SSC y él estaba con Yukito se le notaba el DonJuan que tiene.Touya no es que se recupere sino que trata de poner la mejor cara ante el problema.Jjajaja Si te llevas a Darien tendre que colocar a su hermano gemelo en el lugar y hacer que es él..si eso significa traer a Zafiro..xD_

_Bueno esto fue todo por hoy asi que FELIZ NOCHEBUENA Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJo_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 Mision II: La playa**

_Hola hacia tiempo que no escribia antes del capitulo jejeje pues desde el primer cap, asi que creo que es mas conviniente que lo haga hoy.Veran este fanfic, pues escribirlo se siente bien sabiendo que hay gente que lo quiera leer asi que Arigato,Thanks,Obrigado, a todos los que lo leen (dejen o no reviews) y creo que va a seguir por un poco mas de tiempo , aunque nos acerquemos al cap 10 no quiere decir que lo termine en el 10 sino que seguira por mucho mas tiempo xD para degracia de algunos jajajaja ..Pues.. no se q mas escribirles , suerte y espero que hayan recibido lo que querían para Navidad y encima falta poco para año nuevo... MERRY CHRISMAS_

_Pd: Una pregunta a todas los que siempre dejan reviews con la respuesta.. Por que piensan que le puse ese titulo a este fanfic? xD _

* * *

-Asi que, eso fue lo que te paso en la rodilla-concluyó Ami, sacando las tazas de té que había en la mesa de su living-comedor.Lita asistia un poco avergonzada, mientras que Serena y Rei seguian absortas en su pequeña batalla por Tuxedo Mask.Mina se limitaba a hablar con Artemis y Luna sobre todo lo que ocurre con las cartas. 

-Parece que lo que dicen esas tarjetas es cierto-dijó Lita, mirando a todas las chicas.Su rostro estaba serio,sus labios se tensaban cuando fruncia su ceño.-Estaba buscando información sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y me dirijia hacia un anciana que conoce todo sobre prediciones y varias veces me ha ayudado por eso..Mientras iba ocurrio todo esto y conoci a aquel chico..Touya-Serena abrio repentinamente los ojos.-

-¿Touya¿Touya Chiba?-ante la pregunta de Serena, Lita susurro un sí avergonzada las mejillas se le estaban tornando rojas.-Ese chico es el hermano de Darien.-

-Esperen..Chiba...chiba...Roy Chiba-dijó Rei a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento.-Entonces Darien es el hermano de mi Roy y de Touya-

-¿Quíen es Darien,Touya y Roy¿Y por que no se nada de todo esto?-preguntaba llorando Mina,mientras Ami le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Serena se paró y se aclaro la garganta para que todos les prestaran atención-Lo que ocurre es que cuando perdi mi libreta de estudiante , Darien Chiba,un joven la encontro y yo tenía la de él...Entonces nos reunimos y cambiamos de libretas.Pero cuando salimos del lugar, nos encontramos con Touya, el hermano de Darien y luego este último me cito para salir con el...Salimos pero no se porque él me agrada, pero como amigo nada mas asi que cuando vi a Darien actue medio raro y me fui corriendo ..Darien me alcanzo y nos pusimos a hablar y él comprendio que no queria lastimar a nadie y tampoco a su hermano.Asi fue como me hice amiga de Darien y de vez en cuando habla con su hermano..Pero tiene varios hermanos.. dejenme acordar..Esta Kaede,Roy,Latis,Touya.. creo que esos son todos.

Lita miró al suelo, su corazón latia a diez mil velocidades."Entonces...Serena era aquella chica..la chica que Touya había mencionado...Mm...¿Como puedo competir con ella?...Simplemente no puedo...Touya..mmmm".Mina se había percatado de la tristeza de Lita ante el relato de Serena , se acerco a ella apoyando su mano en el hombro para consuelo de su amiga.-Ahh ¿Pero como es que Rei conoce alguno de los hermanos?-

Entonces Rei se convirtio en el color rojo personificado, empezó a tartamudear.-Ve..veras.. es..que..que...yo..yo...sal..salgo..con...un.un..de..de.los...her..herma..nos.-

Las chicas se miraron entre si,Ami ya lo sabía pero había jurado de guardar el secreto para no provocar disturbios pero lo que ocurrio fue todo lo contrario.Las chicas la aplaudieron a Rei,haciendola sentir mucho mejor con ella misma.

-Buena Rei, ahhh ¿Nos invitas al casamiento ,no?-bromeo Lita ocultando su tristeza bajo una sonrisa simulada.Todas las chicas se rieron ante el comentario.Pero Luna saltó hacia la mesa y mauyó un tanto enojada.

-¿Qué ocurre Luna?-preguntó Serena,Luna las miró a todos.

-Escuchenme...con Artemis encontramos otra tarjeta..Y esta vez dice ..-trajó la tarjeta con la boca y la leyó hacia todas las chicas.-"Cuando el sol ilumina el mar , Cuando ustedes deseen encontrarme y charlar, veran una feria de joyas deslumbrara"-

-¿Esta diciendo que va a atacar a la costa noreste, entre el 4 y el 12 de diciembre , ya que en ese momento esta la feria de "Joyas Marinas"?-preguntó Ami, provocando que todas las chicas se sintieran un poco igsinificantes ante que ella pudo desifrar el enigma de forma completa con solo escucharlo una vez.

-Exactamente-confirmó Luna, asistiendo con la cabeza.-Por lo tanto debemos irnos todas a la costa...Como hoy es 30 de Noviembre tienen tiempo para armar todo.Debemos crear la fachada de que todas se van de vacaciones.-Ni bien lo dijo Luna,Serena se fue corriendo a buscar un anotador y comenzó a escribir todo lo que necesitaba.En cuanto a Lita estaba pensando en cuantos chicos lindos parecidos a su Senpai podían estar al asecho, aunque Mina solo creia que esta mision iba a ser mas divertida si iban a tener la playa cerca.La unica que seguia escuchando lo que Luna decía era Ami.-Debo irme con Artemis para buscar información..parece que la unica que poseemos es que el Ladrón de las alas plateadas..y el robo de las joyas pero aun no sabemos que es lo que busca o para quien esta trabajando...Adios chicas-y Luna y Artemis se fueron siendo saludados por Mina y Ami.

-Bien ahora tenemos que armar todo.-dijó Ami, sacando su pequeña computadora azul.-Veamos..¿Quien se encarga de conseguir los boletos para el tren?-Mina levanto la mano,sonriente.-Perfecto deben ser para el 3 de diciembre,a las ocho de la noche para asi llegar temprano y poder investigar un poco la zona.

-Yo me encargo de conseguir el hotel.-dijó Rei mientras sacaba un birome y lo anotaba en su cuaderno negro.-¿Nos vamos a querar hasta el 12 de diciembre?-Ami asistio con la cabeza.-Oky-

-Pues, a ver ..Boletos,hospedaje,comida...Lita puedes hacer los almuerzos para los primeros dias y Serena podrias juntar un poco de dinero y con eso comprademos el almuerzo que falte-ordenó Ami, ya que ademas de ser inteligente sabía como organizar todo.-Bueno...todo arreglaro..Las Sailor nos vamos de vacaciones.-

-Siiii!-gritaron todas al unisono.

* * *

Mientras que en la casa de los Chiba, Darien estaba sirviendo cafe a sus hermanos.Era una de las pocas veces que estaban todos reunidos.Roy estaba ultimamente muy sonriente, lo cual Darien notó y se rio en voz alta. 

-¿Qué es tan chistoso,Da-chan?-preguntó Kaede, que ya no tenía mas su uniforme de basquet sino una remera azul en su remplazo.

-Pues nuestro querido, Roycito, parece que esta enamorado.-Roy se hundio más en su asiento.-¿Me equivoco?-

-La verdad me alegra saber eso-reparó Touya ,pero sus ojos malicios se reflejaron en Darien-¿Me equivoco si digo que vos tambien estas enamorado de Serena?-

-¿Como dices esas cosas?-se exalto Darien poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, Latis paró en seco la discucion.-Serena es nada mas mi amiga...El que esta enamorado sos vos.-

-No..no lo estoy..Descubri que aquel sentimiento que poseo para con ella es mas de cariño y proteccion y no tiene que ver con el amor de novios sino con el de amigos.-respondio Touya, Darien se sentó un poco acalorado tenía unas ganas de borrarle esa sonricita a su hermano.Kaede seguia mirando a Roy que estaba tratando de huir.

-Quieto ahi-le gritó Kaede cuando estaba Roy apunto de escapar hacia su habitación-Quiero como regalo de cumpleaños que me digas que es lo que te esta pasando.-

-Pues...es que...TengonoviaysellamaRei-pronuncio tan rapido que todas las palabras que salieron de su boca se mesclaron, Kaede lo miraba incomprendiendo todo.-QUE TENGO UNA NOVIA,SORDO.-

-ME ALEGRO, PERO NO ME GRITES NI ME DIGAS SORDO, TONTO-

-¿QUERES PELEAR?-

-DALE, TRATA DE INCENDIARME COMO HACES CON TODAS LAS TOSTADAS QUE HACEN EN EL DESAYUNO-

-QUE NO LAS QUEMO-

-ENSERIO?-

-BASTA YA-gritó tan fuerte Latis, y de forma que sorprendio a atodos los chicos, ya que la actitud calmada de Latis parecia ser constante y ahora se notaba que estaba un poco tensionado.-Kaede deja a tu hermano, si quiere tener novia que la tenga esta en su derecho como todos los demas...Pero antes de seguir con lo mismo, ahora Kaede que tenes 17 años de edad..Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños,perdona que sea atrasado...-Latis le entregó a Kaede un sobre, al abrirlo sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Gracias, Lat-chan-le dijó Kaede abrazando a su hermano mayor.-Iremos todos juntos-sonrio,aunque Roy ,Touya y Darien no entendia ni una palabra de lo que estaba hablando el menor de sus hermanos.

Luego de que Kaede comentó lo que había en el sobre, Darien se disculpó y se fue hacia su cuarto.Abrio la puerta y miró hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle, se sentó en su cama."¿Cómo es que dos personas sueñen el mismo sueño ,en el mismo lugar pero de difetente forma?...Y que esa persona sea sobre todo Serena.Hay muchas que no comprendo, ..¿Por qué tengo este odio irracional hacia ese ladrón de las alas plateadas?"pensaba Darien cambiando de pose, acostandose ahora en la cama."Roy tiene novia..jajaja..eso no me lo esperaba..Pero ahora.. con el regalo de Latis, no veré a Serena durante algunos dias..Me siento mal".

Kaede estaba hablando con Roy en la habitación de este ultimo,mientras veian en la television como pasaban las noticias.-Vamos,Roy, presentame amigas de tu novis ¿si?-

-No, Rei es especial para mi...desde que la conoci por primera vez, nuestro primer beso y ya tuvimos dos citas..Pero aun asi me es muy especial no voy a dejar que porque termines mal con una amiga de ella la culpa recaiga sobre mi y ella no me hable mas por respeto a su amiga.-

-Vaya que las relaciones son complicadas...Bahh yo no tengo ningun problema, este año consegui muchas cartas de amor..aunque.. FUERON NADA MAS QUE 10!.. el año pasado fueron 14...¿NO SOY LINDO SUFICIENTE UN AÑO MAYOR PARA RECIBIR 14 CARTAS?-lloraba Kaede ante la desilucion de su hermano un año mayor para su persona.-Hablando serio...Roy, aquella chica que tanto nombra como Touya y Darien..¿Serena.? la conoces?-Roy negó con la cabeza.

-¿Viste que Latis esta muy pendiente lo que pase entre ellos dos? Creo que hay algo..algo que todavia no sabemos nada-

-mmmm...Dime Roy..-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cómo es tener una novia? Osea siempre tuve un millón de chicas detras de mi.jajajaja pero tu..una..novia jajajaja eso si que es un milagro, espero que todavia no la hayas quemado,..ajajaja adoro cuando con solo tocar las tostadas las dejas bien quemadas.-

-Sigues con tus bromas y te dejo como una tostada caliente-se acerco, colocando su mano enfrente de su hermano, apunto de chasquear los dedos-De forma tan rapida como el chaqueo de los dedos.-

Pero en ese momento entró Touya con una gran sonrisa-¿De que te ries?-preguntó Kaede, olvidando automaticamente a su otro hermano enojado.

-De lo tonto y poco persisivo que puede llegar a ser Da-chan-

-¿En serio? Jajajaja, Roy , tal vez vos deberias enseñarnos unas clases de como conquistar a alguien.-

-Esta vez.. ya veras enano de jardin-Roy tomó una almohada y se la tiro a la cabeza a Kaede quien respondio de la misma forma.Touya los miraba un poco aburrido,"y tenian que ser niños"pensó mientras se alejaba de la habitación y cuando paso por la puerta de la habitación de Darien,noto que este no estaba ahi.

* * *

-Me alegran que esten todas aqui-dijó el joven de traje blanco, cuya capa seguia los pasos del viento que caminaba adelante de ella.Sus ojos azules se concentraron en Sailor Moon que estaba adelante de todas las Sailors Scout.-Mi nombre es Kaito Kid- 

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-le gritó Sailor Mars, Kaito negó con su dedo indice.

-Mas respeto...Les responderé cuando me vea obligado a hacerlo.-sonrio macabramente volviendo la piel de gallina a las chicas.Estaban todos en un galpon viejo, ya que Luna habia encontrado una tarjeta que decia la hora y el lugar de la reunion para verse.-Como les dije, soy Kaito Kid y.. el ladrón de las alas plateadas..Un buen apodo de los oficiales pero no lo suficiente.Les advierto que solo estoy aqui presente ante ustedes porque alguien me obligo a hacerlo ya que de por mi se podrian ir a la basura...Veran, estoy robando todo lo que brilla pero que brilla desde las lagrimas, es para una buena causa y se que una de ustedes lo posee y hasta que ese momento llegue no podre tenerlo pero ustedes tampoco.Asi que sería mas facil si me lo dan ahora, aunque ese momento no llegue no me importa debo cumplir con la mision.-

-¿De que estas hablando?-le grito Sailor Jupiters.

-Se refiere a un cristal..Son los unicos que brillan tanto y se parecen a las lagrimas-analizó Sailor Mercury, Kaito Kid se limito a sonreir.-

-Si y no...Ahora-Kaito Kid chasqueo los dedos que estaban cubiertos por unos guantes blancos, provoco que un aroma apareciera en el aire cerca de nuestras heroinas, Sailor Moon estaba apunto de caer al suelo dormira como las demas, pero Kaito Kid la rapto y se la llevo fuera del galpón.-Sailor Moon..-

Sailor Moon abrio los ojos, se sentía mejor ahora con el aire fresco,cuando vio a Kaito Kid tan cerca suyo tuvo un presentimiento aunque no malo sobre aquel chico.Kaito Kid la tenía abrazada contra la pared, Sailor Moon apenas podía moverse.

-..Tu..eres..lo que buscando estaba..desde que te vi..lo supe..eres tu...-se acerco lentamente hacia Sailor Moon,quien no podía moverse ya que Kaito Kid la tenía firmamente agarrara, entonces.

-SUELTALA AHORA-grito otra persona que llevaba un traje negro y con toques rojos, su antifaz blanco brillaba a la luz de la luna.-DEJA A SAILOR MOON EN PAZ-saco una rosa de su traje y se lo tiró a la cara a Kaito Kid quien dio un salto hacia atras esquivandola.Sailor Moon cuando se soltó de Kaito Kid cayó hacia el suelo todavia debil.

-¿TU¿AQUI? TE CREI MUERTO..MALDITO BASTARDO ERES UN ENTROMETIDO SIEMPRE LO FUISTE...-entonces Tuxedo Mask estaba apunto de atacar de nuevo pero Kaito Kid ya habia desaparecido detras de una manada de palomas que volaban en el cielo.Tuxedo Mask se acerco a Sailor Moon,quien aun tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿Esta bien?-la tomó entre sus brazos, Sailor Moon sonrio despacio.-No te preocupes, es nada mas un medicamente para dormir nada mas...tranquila Sailor Moon-

-Nunca pense..que te volveria a ver...estas muy desaparecido..Tuxedo Mask..-Sailor Moon le acaricio la mejilla a Tuxedo Mask quien se sonrojo un poco-..Tuxedo mask..yo siempre...-los ojos de Sailor Moon se cerraron de repente sin dejar que Tuxedo Mask escuchada lo que Sailor deseaba decir.

Tuxedo Mask levantó a Sailor Moon entre sus brazos y la acomodo junto a sus amigas, y espero cerca hasta que ellas despertaran ,como su angel guardian.Cuando finamelte lo hicieron, él se fue detras de las sombras sin dejar al menos una rosa roja ,aunque no se dio cuenta que junto a Sailor Moon en el suelo había una rosa blanca, que decia en una pequeña tarjetita "De KK a SM".

-Mmmm mi cabeza...-decia soñolenta Sailor Venus, que se estaba despertando.-¿Estan todas bien?-

Las demas chicas respondieron con un ligero "mmmm", Sailor Moon vio ambas rosas en el suelo por algun motivo ese sentimiento de indesicion ya lo habia experimentado , sin saber cual tomar primero.Sabia que la roja seguramente era de Tuxedo Mask pero aquella blanca le daba una impresion de misterio ,camino lentamente cuando las chicas se levantaron mejor y se estaban llendo del galpon.Sailor Moon miró ambas rosas por ultima vez y se fue sin tomar ninguna junto con las Sailor Scouts.´-

-Apenas son las ocho de la noche, podemos volver a casa lo mas tranquilas-comentó Sailor Jupiter quien no dejaba de mirar su reloj, no deseaba ver la cara de Sailor Moon por algun motivo privado.-Bueno, mañana nos reuniremos en mi casa para hablar con Luna y Artemis sobre todo esto.-

-Si aun me siento un poco mal de que no hayan venido-lamento Sailor Mars.

* * *

**Flash Back(imagen del pasado)  
**_"-Yo tambien lo soñe , yo tambien tuve ese sueño-le respondia Darien a Serena mienstras ellos estaban en el bar.-Aquel palacio, aquella muchacha que me hablaba de algo importante a punto de suceder y...la tierra que se veia antes nosotros.-_

_-Pues en mi sueño, aparece un joven que pues no debería aparecer si fuera un sueño como el tuyo, osea es una persona que conosco ,no como vos que no la conoces¿o si?-_

_-La verdad, creo que si...-_

_-Mmm , bueno sera que dejemos todo este del sueño atras, porque me esta dando sueño-bromeo Serena provocando la sonrisa de Darien"  
_**Fin del Flash Back**

Serena esta acostada sobre su cama,pensado en la tarde que paso con Darien y como había reacionado cuando ella contó su sueño, parecia que el mismo lo tenía.Pensado que solamente eran coicidencias dejó todo el asunto asi y prefirio dormir, pero la constante imagen de Kaito Kid cerca de ella.No podía olvidar facilmente a esos ojos azules penetrantes, por alguna razón cuando Kaito Kid la tomo entre sus brazos y la miró fijamente ella no se sentía en peligro sino todo lo contrario, como si estuviera en los brazos protectores de una persona que la quisera mucho y se preocupada por ella.  
Luna aun no había vuelto de investigar algo mas sobre este Kaito Kid, y Serena estaba un poco preocupada por ella.Pero a los dos segundos ,Luna aparecio por la ventana sonriendo un poco.

-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó Serena, volviendose a sentar sobre su cama, Luna asistio-¿Qué es?-

-Pues ...cuando me fije en los registros de la Luna y del palacio donde antes vivia la princesa y el principe Endymion encontre que habia alguien más viviendo en aquel lugar.Su nombre aun no se sabe, solo tengo algunas caracteristicas.N1 siempre fue un amigo importante para la princesa, ya que para vivir en el palacio y en la zona oeste donde ella dormia debía de ser un buen amigo.N2Odiaba al principe con toda su alma, los registros denotan esto porque esta persona solicito que al principe lo enviaran a la Tierra, donde en aquel momento habia constantes guerras, y en la primera linea de batalla...En otras palabras, lo deseaba muerto.Y la N3..Pues, creo que en esta caracteristica la computadora tuve alguna que otra falla-Serena se acerco a Luna.-

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.-

-Pues...Este...los datos que lei decian que esta persona, fue tambien enviada a la tierra por la Reina, ya que para ella era muy importante que el estuviera ahi tambien.-

-No comprendo, si la Reina le parecia importante...pero él odiaba al principe ,a su ahijado, ...Mmm...debemos tratar de descubrir que hay detras de y pronto..Tengo la intuición que los peligros se acercan y que ni los conejos estaran a salvo-A Luna se le cai una gota (al estilo anime)-

"Vaya forma de nombrarse a si misma"pensó Luna.

-Luna, parece ser que ademas de buscar a la princesa y sus escoltas a la vez que con el principe debemos descubrir a esta persona.Podria serno escencial..Ademas.. el dijo algo de ""todo lo que brille pero que brille desde las lagrimas"...Mmm...Ami,dijo que era un crital pero que pasa si este cristal tiene algo que ver con las lagrimas-pensaba en voz alta Serena, Luna abrio rapidamente los ojos.

"Esta no es Serena, su forma de hablar, de razonar y hasta su postura...esta..no es Serena sino "pero Luna no pudo terminar su conclusión sino que Serena comenzó a reirse sin ningun motivo-¿Que ocurre?-

-Es que todo esto..jajajaja parece si estuvieras en una novela escrita por A.C.Doyle y M.LeBlacjajajja-Luna desistio de su pensamiento.

"Viendolo de otro punto creo que a lo mejor no es ella."

* * *

**(La dama de las flores estaba vestida con un traje negro, y tenía una rosa en la mano)**

**La dama de las flores:** jajajajjaaj ...Parece que todo el fanfic va bien y creo que si sigue asi podemos festejar por el exito Jjajajajajajaja...

**Kaito Kid:**Vamos, me sacaste de mi propia serie (Magic Kaito) para ponerme en un fanfic de Sailor Moon.. No te entiendo.

**La dama de las flores:** Pues Gosho Aoyama me debía un gran favor y ademas te necesito..xD daleee que sos mi Arsenio Lupin del siglo XXI.

**Kaito Kid**: Mmm igual, pues este es un documento para mi contrato oficial para participar de la serie.

**La dama de las flores**: A ver..mmm (toma el documento)

**Kaito Kid:** Debes firmar ahi y luego donde esta la su nombre ,email y medidas...

**(La dama de las flores iba escribiendo)**

**La dama de las flores**: Nombre.mmm emailmm...¿MEDIDAS?

**(Pero para ese momento Kaito Kid habia desaparecido)**

**La dama de las flores**: Ahhh no se para que contrato personajes que son dividinosos y unos dementes a suelto.,.Pero igual sin ellos no serían divertido los capitulos,no creeen?Pues estos son los reviews, este cap esta dedicado a todos los que lo leen y a todos los que escriben reviews.

**Coral Chiva Tsukino**:Seiya? xD yo dije Zafiro.. Pues gracias por de bonito n.n

**Danyseren:**Pues enemigos mitad si mitad no.Pues en primer lugar nunca hubo algo seguro asi que la confunsion no es tal sino esta abiera a nuevas oportunidades jejej.Ami le dijo todo, te imaginas a Serena leyendo a Maurice Lablanc?Feliz fiestas!

**EmmaRiddle**:Jajajja pues si es lo mismo.Pues me alegro que te haya gustado, aqui esta el cap 08 que es mas largo de todos los cap.Feliz Navidad!

**Lorena**:Pues ahora va aver un poco de accion pero les juro que el viaje de Serena a la costa va a ser de lo mas "divertido".

**Eamane**:Bienvenida!Pues uso a Kaito Kid ,porque para mi es mi personaje favorito de todo el anime que hay,..ya sea su pelo castaño claro, sus ojos azules, su forma de vestir y hablarle a una mujer asi..ahhhhhhhhhhhh..me desmayo de amor pero tambien me gusta Shinichi Kudo de Detective Conan y tambien buehh si sigo diciendo que me gustan no terminamos nunca jajajja.Pues su papel es importante..xD no es un papel cualquiera, sino que tiene dibujitos y una estrellita (Broma re cualquiera) XD jajajajajja FELICES FIESTAS!

**La princess Selene**:Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo para ti tambien!.Pues te voy a desconfundir.Las Sailor Scouts buscan a la princesa y al principe Endymion,Luna sospecha que pueda ser Touya.Luego aparecio este Kaito Kid que quiere buscar algo y sabe que las Chicas lo tienen pero ellas aseguran que no saben ni ke es y si alguna lo tiene o no.Las tarjetas son enviadas por Kaito Kid y por alguien mas que aun no se sabe quien es.Mmm a ver y no se que duda mas habra.  
Pd:I wont do something against Serena y Darien because is all about then this fanfic.

**Starlitg:**BIENVENIDO!Jajaja Pelicula? xD weeeeeeee yo quiero.Pues ese era kaito Kid, y si es el enemigo o no ,lo van a decidir ustedes.FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**La dama de las flores:** NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "DREAMS CAN COME TRUE" o tal vez ves nos vemos EN el fic xD jajajajaja


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09** **MisionIII: Viaje a la Playa**

Los dias pasaron como la velocidad de la luz para Serena, ya que faltaba menos de dos horas para irse a la playa junto con sus amigas.Preparó las maletas, colocó toda la ropa que pensaba que iba a usar , luego hizo un espacio para colocar un libro que habia encontrado en la libreria y que no habia encontrado tiempo a leer.Luego se fue de la habitacion junto con Luna y las maletas,bajó las escaleras.Estaban sus padres y su pequeño hermano en la sala, saludó a cada uno y agradecio de nuevo que la hayan dejo ir.

-Adios, me voy al templo de Rei, y apartir de ahi nos vamos a la estación-saludó Serena con la mano y se fue ,cerrando la puerta detras de ella.Caminó en silencio con Luna, estaba feliz de que el templo quedará tan cerca de su casa, asi no tenía que cargar por mucho tiempo la maleta que llevaba en la mano, la otra que la arrastraba por el piso que era al estilo carrito y la mochila que tenía en la espalda.Estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que cuando levantó la vista vio a un joven un poco extraño.Sus cabellos castaños oscuros y en la forma que estaban peinados, tuvo la impresion que lo conocia de algun lado.Pero desipo sus pensamientos cuando al doblar la esquina se encontró con el templo de Rei. Al subir los primeros escalones se encontró con Nicholas que la ayudo a subir las maletas caballerosmente, ahora tenía una cara muy triste y Serena dedujó que era porque Rei estaba saliendo con Roy,el hermano de Darien.

-Hola,Rei-saludó Serena al entrar en la sala del templo, Rei estaba sirviendo unos té de hierbas, saludó con la mano a Serena quien se sentó cerca de ella.-¿Cómo lo has pasado estos dias?-

-Bien..Estoy un poco mal porque Roy me dijó que él tampoco va a estar en la ciudad..Tenía unas ganas enormes de llamarlo por telefono.-

-Se nota que estan re enamorados jejeje-bromeo Serena provocando el sonrojado de las mejillas a Rei.-Acabo de ver a Nicholas-

-Ahh¿Y?-

-¿No notaste que esta un poco triste?-preguntó Serena, tomando un poco del té."Delicioso"gritó para ella misma, tomando un poco más-Para mi que tiene que ver con que vos estas saliendo con Roy..Vamos Rei, él siempre te salvo de los enemigos, siempre estuvo a tu lado aunque lo trates de perro.Deberías decirle algo hablarle..no se..animarlo a que busque a otra persona.-

"¿Desde cuando Serena da consejos de tal magnitud¿Habrá madurado un poco estos días?"se preguntaba Rei ,asistiiendo con la cabeza, termino su té y observo el reloj-Pues nos queda media hora.¿Qué tal si vamos llendo?

-Dale-aceptó Serena volviendose a colocar la mochila,Rei tambien llevaba una.Ambas se fueron del templo contando lo que habian hecho aquellos dias en los que no se vieron.Tomaron un taxi hasta la estación del tren, cuando bajaron se encontraron con Lita,Ami y Mina que ya estaban en la puerta y con sus maletas.

-Holas-le dijó Serena saludandolas sonriente, Rei imito el saludo-¿Y Artemis?-

-Dijo que iba a venir cuando estemos a punto de partir para meterse en el compartimiento de las maletas, lo mismo que va a hacer Luna-contestó Mina.

-Ahh que bueno...Estoy mas que feliz, por fin unas vacaciones en la playa-comentó Lita, Serena asistio sonriente con la cabeza.-Aunque debemos trabajar-

-Pero miralo de esta forma, mientras más rapido atrapemos a Kaito Kid y descubremos que se trama con los cristales de la feria y porque estamos nosotras en el medio, mas rapido vas a estar disfrutando de la playa-trataba de darle animos Ami a Lita pero ella se puso peor.-

-Ahora que lo dices de esa forma, es un montón de trabajo-

-PASAJEROS,CUYO VIAJE SEA HACIA LA COSTA, ABORDAR EN LA PLATAFORMA 10...MUCHO GUSTO-se escucho una voz desde los altoparlantes.-Las chicas se miraron y luego emprendieron el camino hacia la plataforma con las maletas.Ami vio como dos gatos entraban en el compartimiento de las maletas, mientras con las chicas dejaban las maletas pero quedandose con las mochilas."Espero que Artemis y Luna esten bien ahi"pensó.

Ya las demas chicas habían subido ,Serena estaba apunto hasta que sintio una palmada en la espalda."¿Darien?"penso automaticamente dandose vuelta rapidamente pero la persona que estaba ahora enfrente de ella no era Darien sino aquel joven que había visto en la calle, que le parecia extrañamente conocido.-Hola-saludó aquel joven, sus ojos estaban tapados por unos lentes cuyo vidrio era azul.

-Hola-le delvolvio el saludo Serena un tanto nerviosa-

-Este es el tren que va hacia la costa ¿verdad?-

"¿Acaso tengo cara de informes?"penso Serena.-Si, es este.-y dada por terminada la charla Serena subio, pero tambien se dio cuenta que aquel muchacho hizo lo mismo.Cuando vio que las chicas estaban todas sentadas juntas, no le quedó otra que sentarse en una silla adelante sola.Aunque aquel joven tambien se sentó junto con ella.Al pasar por el asiento donde estaba Ami, al ver aquel muchacho, tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia ,como si algo que tenía que recordar se hubiera perdido y se sentía mal de no saber que era.

-Me llamo Kuroba-el joven al sentarse le dio la mano a Serena,quien empezaba a ver a ese chico de una manera diferente a la grotesca.-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Serena-Ella le tomó la mano ,confiando un poco que esa persona al lado de ella parecia un tanto conocida.-¿Cúal es tu motivo para ir a la costa?-

-Debo ir a encontrarme con una amiga ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Tengo trabajo que hacer ahi-

-Que lastima, sino te invitaba a tomar algo-

Serena sonrio, Kuroba hizo lo mismo pero por otro motivo."No puedo equivocarme tu eres...si tu eres lo que tanto estaba buscando...Si consigo el cristal todo mi memoria volvera, pero aun asi no necesito todo eso, si puedo verte de nuevo..Debí tratar de hacer de todo para tenerte en mis brazos.."

-¿Kuroba¿Kuroba?-le llamaba Serena, Kuroba tardo unos segundos en responder.Entonces Serena le tocó el brazo.

_**"-**Sabes que no puedo...No puedo corresponderte..Porque no siento lo mismo...Perdoname-decia una linda chica vestida con una ropa extraña de color blanco, ante ella había un soldado que la observaba con una mirada comprensiva.-_

_-Perdoneme usted a mi, trata por todos los medios ..trate de que lo inevitable nunca sucediera y no me di cuenta que el causante de que ocurriera era yo..Perdoneme si la interrumpi en sus deberes-_

_-Arsene...Arsene, espera..-_

-_Adios princesa-y el soldado se marcho silencioso, la princesa notó que mientras él se alejaba había rastros de gotas en el suelo,que eran iluminadas por la luz de la Tierra_

Cuando parpadeo de nuevo, estaba sentada en el asiento de tren."¿Qué fue todo eso?".Kuroba la estaba mirando extraño.

-Dime,Serena-

-Te quería preguntar si te molesta que lea un libro-

-Claro que no.-Kuroba miró el reloj-Faltan dos minutos y ya salimos.

Mina que estaba sentada junto con Lita ,escuchaban atentamente la conversacion-Que levante tiene Serena-dijó Mina-

-Espera..¿escuche bien¿Acaso dijo que iba a leer un libro?-preguntó Lita con una expresion de "es el fin del mundo".

-Tienes razón pero creo que es el libro que Luna le mandó a leer.Me acuerdo que Artemis me contó que Serena lo tomó a reganadientes, pero cuando leyó el primer capitulo comprendio porque Luna se lo hizo leer-aclaró Mina apoyando su espalda en el asiento.Lita hizo lo mismo.-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Creo que se llama "Milenio Lunar"-

Lita miró hacia su derecha, vio que en el pasillo no pasaba nadie , estaban ellos solos.Le resultaba extraño dado que eran las vacaciones de verano(1) y se supone que la playa es el lugar mas popular para ir a vacacionar.Mina le tocó el brazo, un tanto procupada, Lita se volvia hacia ella.

-Cuando Serena explico que conocia a Touya desde antes, ese chico que te salvo..Vi que tu rostro estaba triste...¿Qué paso?-

-Pues...Él me contó que aquella chica,Serena, era quien le gustaba de sobre manera sin saber porque..Aunque luego declaró que lo que sintio por Serena fue un cariño al estilo amigos pues...Aun asi...No creo que pueda...es que..no puedo creerlo soy una tonta..Solo lo vi una vez...una vez basto para que ..me empieze a gustar ese tipo-confesó Lita un tanto nerviosa, Mina le palmeo el hombro.

-Vamos, animo, eres la enamoriza del grupo, si vos estas depremida por un amor ,imaginate lo que nos espera a nosotras.-le sonrio Mina, Lita sonrio tambien.

Mientras que atras de ellas estaban sentadas Rei y Ami que no dejaban de hablar de donde deberían buscar primero que hacer despues,faltando un minuto para que el tren se marchara.

El tren partio para su destino.El viaje duro varias horas, Serena se puso a jugar a las cartas con Kuroba.Al parecer aquel chico era bastante agradable y divertido,Mina y Lita hablaban sin parar de todas las peliculas que vieron de James Bond y mientras se reian.En cuanto a Ami y Rey seguian planeando todo, Rei le comento a Ami lo que el fuego le dijo mientras le consultaba.

-Por lo que interprete...La verdad saldrá a la luz..pero no a la luz del Sol..sino de la Luna-comentó Rei, Ami lo anotaba todo en la computadora portatil.-Ami, hoy cuando hable con Serena...noté que estaba extraña.Se porto...Madura.-

-Ya veo, tal vez ya llegó a la edad donde deja de ser niña ...-

-pero tampoco se vuelve a una mujer ajajjajaa-

* * *

En un auto escarabajo blanco,estaban cuatro muchachos muy metidos en sus peleas. 

-¿Por qué Latis va en la moto de Touya?-preguntó Kaede,desde la parte de atras del auto,sentado junto con Roy que asistia con la cabeza de acuerdo con la pregunta que había su hermano menor.-

-Porque yo se la preste y porque no entrabamos todos en el auto-repuso Touya que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, observando por el visor a su hermano mayor en su moto."Realmente maneja bien y eso que hace poco saco el registro para conducir motos"pensó, luego vio a Darien que estaba muy concentrado manejando.-¿Estas bien ,Da-Chan?-

-Si,..lo pensaba que voy a extrañar un poco..-

-Pero si solo van a hacer algunos dias, ademas nos debiamos unas vacaciones y tambien es el regalo de Kaede-

-Si era mi regalo-gritó Kaede atento a toda la conversación.-¿Por qué no me dejaron traer a las chicas que yo queria?-

-Porque las pobres se hubieran ido corriendo a pie de tener que pasar unas semanas con voz-le dijó Roy, quien su mirada se fijaba en el paisaje acordandose de Rei."Me pregunto..si ella estara bien.."

Kaede bufó enojado, cruzandose los brazos hacia un costado del auto."Pensandolo bien, estoy harto de siempre tener una y luego y otra y otra chica,estoy cansado de esos amores pasajeros..Tal vez me volvi romantico, o el tonto de Roy me metio esas ideas en la cabeza, pero quiero conocer a un gran amor"Sin que nadie lo notara, en la mano de Kaede se vio una luz tenue amarilla que brillaba con suavidad nadie lo notó en el auto, pero si Latis que paso con la moto cerca del auto.

"Tenían razon esos dos...Parece que todo vuelve a empezar de nuevo...Pero esta vez...los detendremos...Estoy seguro que él lo hara"pensó colocando sus ojos azules marinos obre una persona especifica del auto y continuo su camino.

Touya estaba feliz de ver como Darien se sonjoraba un poco, desde pequeño Touya pudo intuir un montón de cosas que nadie a primera vista podría.Ahora descubria con alegría que Darien ahora estaba preocupado por la salud de alguien mas que no eran sus hermanos.Aunque cuando se acordo en todo eso, por alguna razón recordo a aquella chica en el hospital."Lastima que nunca más la podre ver...realmente era linda jejeje" pensó soltando una risa de pervertido, Darien se dio cuenta y le pego un golpe.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso,DA-chan?-

-Porque cuando pones esa cara de divinoso me eres insorpotable-bufó su hermano.

-Muy gracioso-

* * *

Las chicas no podían creerlo cuando fue la hora de tomar él , entraron al vagón donde estaba las mesas y las sillas.Realmente era un lugar muy lindo, y comodo.Las cortinas de un rojo carmesi que aparecian en cada lado de las ventanas, hacian constrante con el caoba que se utilizo para empapelar las paredes.Serena corria de un lado a otro admirando cada detalle. 

-Es divinamente lindo-suspiró descando en una silla, Serena observando por la ventana la ruta que estaba al lado del carril del tren.

-Quisiera un té con limón por favor-le informó Kuroba quien tambien habia salido de su asiento, estaba sentado en una butaca enfrente de un pequeño bar.Una muchacha le sirvio el té enseguida sin dejar de sonreirle.Luego Kuroba miró a Serena que hablaba animadamente con todas sus amigas, un sentimiento que lo dejaba en paz le provoco un dolor en el estomago."¿Por qué solo recuerdo mi vida en la luna¿Por qué no se quien soy aqui¿Es que acaso no pertenesco a este mundo?...Princesa..¿donde estas¿Cual de las cinco chicas eres?...Por favor..no me dejes solo de nuevo..no quiero"pensaba mientras entrecerraba los ojos observando su taza de té.

Lita estaba sentada un poco alejada observando la misma ventana que antes había visto Serena, y vio al particular en la ruta, un auto blanco pequeño que no pareciera que fuera a tal velocidad por su tamaño pero tranquilamente alcanzaba al tren.Luego vio una moto azul tan imponente, que por algun motivo le hizo acordar a Touya, y la tristeza la volvio a cubrir entre sus manos. Despues de una hora en el salón, ya solo faltaban quince minutos para que el viaje terminara,Ami estaba leyendo un poco del libro que Luna le dio a pura información de la realeza que habia habitado la Luna hacia ya un tiempo, Ami sospechaba de que lugar Luna lo había sacado solo que temía que no fuera cierto."Usar tanto poder para traer eso atreves de las dimesiones y de los tiempos...Espero que Luna no este muy debilitada por esto..Pero todo valio la pena, al menos sabemos un poco mas de información sobre la princesa"se dijo para si misma Ami, en voz baja cuando las chicas ya se retiraban para sus asientos como decia la voz del altoparlante.

Serena pensaba en el poco transcurso del tiempo ella se volvio una buena amiga con Darien, al principio ni lo quería cerca pero la relación fue cambiando, ahora lo quería como un amigo al igual que Touya aunque algo había de diferente en ambos sentimientos pero no tenía tiempo para determinar que era ya que Lita se le sentó en el lugar donde estab Kuroba quien se sentó en otro asiento un poco alejado.

-Serena,quiero hablar contigo-susurro Lita un poco avergonzada.Serena asistio seria con la cabeza.-Pues...Touya...mmmm...¿te gusta?-

Los ojos azules de Serena se abrieron un poco, no se esperaba esa pregunta y menos ahora.Penso cual sería su respuestas durante unos segundos y luego le sonrio calidamente a Lita, que cuyos nervios le carcomian el corazón.-No, es solo un amigo...Puedo ver que a ti si..-

Lita miró hacia otra direccion, las mejillas se volvieron de un rosa fuerte y Serena le colocó una mano en el hombro.-Daijobu**(1).**Lita si te gusta no hay problema ademas..mm pensandolo mejor se verían re lindos.-

-Gracias-le respondio Lita sonriendo , ahora se sentía mejor ya que ella no quería interponerse en las cosas de Serena sin su permiso, y mas aliviada aun de que Serena sentía por Touya nada mas que amistad al igual lo que le había dicho Touya sobre Serena.-¿Quíen ese chico con quien estabas hablando?-

-Ahh Kuroba, pues un chico que conoci en la calle y justo tenía que tomar este tren.Es simpatico, pero hay algo en él que me parece un poco raro.-susurro suave para no levantar sospechas,Lita asistio con la cabeza de acuerdo.-Aunque ahora no importa...Cuando lleguemos a la playa me quiero tirar en el agua, y nadar..jejeje-

-Yo tambien, solo que pensandolo bien, ire a descansar un poco en el Hotel-

-Cierto..¿De cuantas estrellas va a ser el Hotel?-

-Por lo que dicen las chicas, de cuatro-

-¿CUATRO?-

-Si, es que el conserje es amigo de Ami y de Rei,creo que es porque una vez ella lo ayudado en alguna mision cuando estaban de vacaciones..Ni idea jajaja pero que lindo va a ser ¿no?-

-Ni que lo digas-Serena volvio su vista a la ventana que dejaba ver un paisaje hermoso, notó el auto blanco que seguia el mismo recorrido, trato de fijarse bien quien lo conducia, desde lejos notó que era realmente guapo.-Lita, mira a esa belleza-

Lita se levantó para ver por la ventana al igual que Serena.-¿No sabía que te gustaban los escarabajos**(2)**?-Serena la fulmino con la mirada.

-No, me refiero al que maneja el auto.-Lita se acerco más.

-Es verdad es realmente guapo, parece que va a la playa al igual que nosotras.¿Te imaginas si lo vemos ahi?-le preguntó Lita.

-Ahhh no se que hare...Ya le juré mi amor eterno a Tusk Mask-ante el comentario de Serena,Lita sudó una gota.-Pero no creo que lo encontremos, debe haber un monton de gente.

Despues de unos minutos, la voz del altavoz decia estaba vez que ya habian llegado a destino.El tren se detuvo en la estación, las chicas fueron en busca de sus maletas.CUando Serena abrio la suya,se encontro a Luna que estaba media mareada, y le retó por andar como polisonte en los trenes,a lo que Luna le sacó la lengua.Tomando todas las maletas, las chicas salieron de la estación bajando las escaleras y tomaron dos taxis para ir al Hotel Mustang.Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un edificio alto de muchos pisos, Serena y Mina no dejaban de parpadear ante la belleza del hotel.

-Woooowwww-dijó Serena.

-Tienes razón-le respondio Mina, y luego entraron en el Hotel,pero antes Serena notó que el auto blanco pequeño estaba estacionado afuera, disculpandose quiso saber quien era realmente la persona que lo manejaba.Camino lentamente afuera del hotel, hasta la parte de estacionamiento, habia una persona que estaba sacando las ultimas cosas del baul del auto, al oir que Serena se aproximaba, levanto la vista.

* * *

_**Continuara**_

**_MOTIVOS POR LOS CUALES TARDE_**

**_1)_**ME PUSIERON BANDA ANCHA

_**2)**_ESTUVE MIRANDO LA SERIE GRAVITATION(Yuki i love you !)Y FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

_**3)**_NO PUDE DEJAR DE LEER UN LIBRO DE SHERLOCK HOLMES

_**4)**_ME ENAMORE DE ROY MUSTANG!JAJAJA .

_**5)**_SE ACERCA FIN DE AÑO Y TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE PREPARAR

Se que no son escusas aceptables en realidad ninguna, y que debi haber escrito este capitulo antes..pero les juro que hare el proxima mas divertido he interesante..y romantico ya que apertir de ahi se descubriran sentimientos...Aclaracienoes del capitulo

(1)**Creo que se escribe asi, Daijobu significa Todo esta bien.  
**(2)**Asi se le decia a ese estilo de auto pequeño ya que tenía forma de escarabajo**.

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Ciakaira:**_Te regalo la rosa de Tuxedo Mask,okis?jajaja tienes razon que mala forma de desperdiciar una rosa tan linda.Lita estara bien, eso creo...jejeje

_**Danyseren:**_De nada, lamento no haber terminado este capitulo a tiempo.Kaito kid...pues en el proximo capitulo llamado Revelaciones se sabra todo.Latis, es el unico de los hermanos que sabe mas de lo que dice,eso si te lo puedo contestar, se preocupa por ellos porque son sus hermanos y no los quiere ver peleados.

_**Lorena:**_Acertada tu sospecha.Pues eso del amor de su vida..mmm,las escenas de romance..uhh preparense en el proximo capitulo porque va a ver para despedir el año con puro romanticismo.

_**Lupita:**_Gracias por el comentario, le puse asi porque eso es lo que va a significar en la historia, ni bueno y ni malo. simplemente eso ajaja.Tu tmb cuidate.

_**Sailor Angel7**_(comentario del capitulo 7):Parece que si.

_**Sailor Angel7:**_ajajja Luna es una grosa.Porque en este fanfic Darien es mas grande que Serena solo por un año, asi que casi actuan igualmente.

_**EmmaRiddle:**_jajaj Feliz Navidad Atrasa.

_**Shashu**_(comentario del capitulo 3):Si, la pareja de Darien y Serena debera seguir atravez de los tiempos y nada mas ellos dos siempre van a estar juntos.

_**The Princess Selene**_:Si,yo tambien pense que las chicas no podian estar solas ademas se necesitaba que cierta persona tambien tuviera escoltas sino seria medio desequilibrio todo.Pues son dos los jovenes entre tiene que elegir,una pista (un antifaz blanco, y un lente de un solo ojo)

**_Shashu:_**Gracias, aunque no entendi tu ultima palabra, si puedes hasme saber que significa

_**Starlitg:**_ Si, se podría que decir que si.La princesa no tenía otro candidato para su enamoramiento.Luna cree que alguna de las cinco es la princesa pero tiene una leve sospecha de quien es, aunque lo + importante para Luna es saber que lo que ocurre con todo el tema de las tarjetas.Feliz año.

**_Pues eso fue todo desde este capitulo...EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES NUESTRO NUMERO 10 y estoy como loca, la historia debe empezar a ponerse mas interesante o me pego el tiro que venia endeudando hace varios capitulos...Bueno Nos vemos despues de Año Nuevo!SUERTE Y ALEGRIA PARA TODOS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Revelaciones

Kuroba vio como las chicas ya se habМan ido, y saludС al vacio en simbolo despidiendo a Serena.Se sentС en el asfalto de vereda esperando que cierta persona se dignarА a aparecer.VeМa desde el lejos una pequeЯa luz azul en el horizonte que le indicaba que el mar no estaba tan lejos.Relajandose desprendio su mano de la maleta y la coloco en su frente tapando su ojo derecho, su cabeza observaba ahora el suelo.

-Falta poco..lo presiento ...dentro de poco habrА luna llena-susurro para su interior, sintio una puntada en su pie izquierdo,levanto lentamente la manga de su pantalСn para encontrarse que en su tobillo estaba reposando una pulsera plateada muy fina.-©Desde cuando esta eso ahi?-Trato de sacarselo pero con solo tocarlo le dio una descarga electrica.

-Mi querido mago, si fuera tu no haria eso-susurro una voz a dos centimetros de su oido, Kuroba giro su cabeza para encontrarse con una linda joven de no mas de 18 aЯos, cuyos cabellos verdes limСn caian sobre su frente y cubrian un poco sus ojos totalmente rosas.-Hacia tiempo que no nos veniamos.-

-Si, hace una hora y algo..Si vinimos en el mismo tren, ©para que querМas que yo estuviera solo con las Sailor Scouts?-pregunto Kuroba soltando la manga del pantalСn y esta volvio a su lugar,la joven se sentС a su lado.иl era un poco mАs alto que ella, y aun asi parecia tenerle mucho respeto.-©Sabes,dama,nunca te entiendo?-

-Recuerda que en el mundo de los humanos, mi nombre es Apphia-repitio un tanto harta, mostrando su mueca de desagrado.Kuroba asistio con la cabeza-

-Detesto cuando dices "en el mundo de los humanos".Es tu mundo tambien lo sabes,no tienes porque encajonarte en esta categoria que te dieron en la Luna.-dijС Kuroba molesto tomando sus manos y observando de nuevo al frente.-Como odie la forma que te trataron en la Luna...©Quienes se creian?©A la Dama ponerla en el jardМn solo para estar con sus hermanas?-

-Mi querido mago-renombro Apphia ante Kuroba.-Debia estar con mis hermanas, nunca me molesto que me hayan encerrado en el jardМn del palacio.-Su mano fue a acariciar lentamente la mejilla de Kuroba,quien se sorprendio al tacto.La joven era tan calmada,calida y su manera de actuar era tranquila, lo unico que parecia fuera de su contexto eran sus ojos llenos de ira y odio.-Ademas recuerda nuestro objetivo...El cristal de las namidas.-

-Si,si lo se...-dijС Kuroba sacando un reloj metalico antiguo que estaba en su bolsillo.-Ya son la una de la tarde,apuesto que las Sailor ya se encontraron con los Guardianes.-

-Si, todo segun lo que planeamos-

-©Dama?-

-Te dije que me dijeras Apphia-

-Apphia,...gracias por tu compaЯia-Kuroba tomС su maleta y llamo un taxi, mientras que Apphia seguia sentada mirando a Kuroba con ojos de nostalgia.

-Perdoname,Kuro, no puedo decirte toda la verdad ahora...Mmm cuando encontremos el cristal todos tus recuerdos volveran..pero..la gran desgracia..ocurrira-Kuroba le hacia seЯas a la joven para que se acercara ya que habia detenido a un taxi, ella se levanto y sonriente entro tambien en el auto junto con Kuroba.

-Vamos al Hotel de Faris-le dijo Kuroba al taxista,quien asistia con la cabeza, luego se dirigio hacia Apphia.-Nunca me dijiste para que quieres que ellos se encuentren-

-Quiero que todos se encuentren porque sino el cristal de las Namidas nunca aparecera-informС Apphia sin importale que el taxista los mirada confundido.-Ese cristal se forma , no es que existe permanentemente.-

-©Y para que querias que yo fuera a hablar con ellas en el callejСn ese?-pregunto de nuevo Kuroba despejando sus dudas.

-Para confundirlas , ahora van a pensar que el cristal lo tiene una de ellas o que esta en esa galeria famosa asi mientras mas desprevenidas esten, mejor para el plan-comentС Apphia tranquilamente.

-Mmm..-murmuro Kuroba mirando por la ventana-Entonces supongo que vos sabes quien es la princesa al igual que yo-

Apphia asistio con la cabeza sonriente.-Tambien se quien es el principe...mejor dicho cual de los hermanos lo es.-

-©Y para que venir a la playa?-pregunto Kuroba mostrando su cara de incomprension ante la mente de su compaЯera.

-Ahh eso, porque todos teniamos que descansar un poco antes de la gran batalla jajaja-dijo Apphia provocando que a Kuroba sudada una gota.-©K.K, que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos al hotel?-

-Creo que voy a dormir una siesta-contesto un tanto nervioso ya que Apphia habia mencionado el apodo que le habian puesto los oficiales de la policia.-©A que va la pregunta?-

-Ahh pues tienes que tener un tanto de cuidado con lo que sueЯas..-luego se acerco a Kuroba para decirselo al oido sin que lo oiga el taxista.-Porque apartir de este dia todos tus sueЯos se haran realidad.-Kuroba abrio los ojos y se dirigio hacia Apphia pero ella le tapo la boca con un caramelo de menta impiriendole el habla.

* * *

Serena entro en el hotel,y vio que las chicas estaban sentadas en unos sofas violetas a la espera que viniera el conserje.-Hola-dijo sentandose cerca tambien de ellas.

-©Y?-pregunto impaciente Mina,sin dejar de mirar a Serena con los ojos bien abiertos-©Quien conducia ese auto?-

-Pues una seЯora mayor con su hijo menor...-comentС un tanto deprimida Serena.Las chicas se rieron pero justo llego el conserje con las llaves de las habitaciones, era un muchacho joven ,muy rubio y sus ojos verdes hicieron que todas suspiraran antes de volver en si.

-Aqui tiene las llaves de sus habitaciones...Disfruten su estaria,dejen sus maletas que ahora vendran a llevarselas las mucamas.-sonriendo entrego a cada una la llave de la habitacion y volvio a su lugar.Las chicas subieron por las escaleras hasta el primer piso,Serena abrio la puerta de su habitacion para luego ahogar con sus manos un grito de asombro.

Observo detenidamente los muebles de cuero blanco que estaban en la sala, luego habia una enorme cama tapada por una manta del mismo tamaЯo de terciopelo blanco,se sentia como si estuviera en un sueЯo.Se sento en un sofa individual y se relajo por unos momentos."Pense..que esa persona..aquella que conducia el auto blanco..era..mmm..©Estoy loca ,acaso?©Que tendria que hacer Иl en la costa? Jajaja"pensС mientras alquien tocaba su puerta.-Ya voy-se levanto y la abrio, era Ami que le venia a informa que todas querian ir a tomar un poco de aire y ir a la playa asi que dentro de los diez minutos la iban a venir a buscar-Esta bien..voy-dijo sonriente,Ami se fue para avisarle a Mina que estaba en la puerta continua a la de Serena.

Vieron que bikini usar luego que la mucama trajo su maleta, comenzo a fijarse.-Mm..esta roja nah..mm ya se si uso la rosa con blanco y el paneo(1) blanco y listo..Ajajaja voy a conquistar a mi Tuxedo Mask donde quiera que el este-se dijo sonriente llendose al baЯo al cambiarse.

Para cuando termino se acerco a un espejo para con su apariencia y feliz que encontrara todas las cosas para ir a la playa colocandolas en un bolso donde tambien metio su broche para convertirse en Sailor Moon,salio de la habitacion.Ya Ami estaba tambien cambiada con una maya entera azulada,al igual que Lita que tenia puesto una trikini verde con negro.Rei justo salio y se juntaron todos cuando Mina aparecio detras de su puerta.

-Que bueno..al fin vamos a ir a tomar un poco de sol-comentС Lita sonriente.

-Lo que me preocupa que la galeria donde van a mostrar los diamantes va a abrir maЯana asi que tenemos todo este dia para..-pero las chicas miraron a Ami de forma que esta ultima se pusiera nerviosa y termino de hablar un poco alterada.-para...div..ertinos.-

Mina le dio un leve palmada a Ami en la espalda con una su mano-Vamos,Ami, debes alegrarte y divertirte.-Ami le sonrio."Tal vez si debe hacerlo, ultimamente estoy muy pendiente todo esto, unas horas de descanso me haran bien" penso Ami cuando salieron del hotel y caminaron dos cuadras hasta llegar a la playa.Habia muchos chicos jugando y las madres juntos con ellos, varias sombrillas se verian de lejos.Lita con Rei colocoron una manta sobre la arena calida.

-Ahhh,que bien que este el sol-dijo Mina acostandose sobre la manta ,tapandose el sol con una mano.-Buenoo...voy a tomar un tanto de sol, me despiertan cuando este el almuerzo-bromeo.

Lo mismo hizo Lita y Serena,pero Rei se quedo parada observando la playa sentia que alguien la estaba mirando.Giro hacia donde estaba el mar, vio una figura conocida que estaba jugando con otra persona."No..No puede ser"pensС para si.-Ami,ya vengo-le dijo a Ami y se fue corriendo antes que ella le pudiera decir algo.

Rei side of history(2)

"Corri como pude, no me habia dado cuenta de lo lejos que estabamos del mar.Esquive a varias seЯoras, salte castillos de arena.Casi mas me golpeo con una tabla de surf pero todo realmente valia la pena.Cuando finalmente llegue al lugar donde habia visto esa persona, es que era parecido a mi amor.Gire mi cabeza,ahora no veia a nadie.Una brisa tibia movio mi cabello ,tapandome los ojos por unos segundos cuando luego pude ver.иl estaba delante mio,con una short negro como maya.No podМa creerlo.

-©QuИ haces aqui?-dijimos al unisono, realmente se veia bien, me acerque un tanto nerviosa Иl tambien avanzo.  
-Yo vine porque tengo un trabajo que hacer-le dije yo cuando la distancia entre los dos era poca.  
-Pues..este es el regalo del cumpleaЯos de mi hermano-seЯalo a un joven activo que se metia con una tabla de surf en el agua sonriente-║TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS MI TABLA!-le grito Roy, pero luego volvio a fijar sus ojos en mi,aquellos ojos tal negros como su pelo aunque su piel era casi tan blanca como las nubes.-Me alegra verte-dijo casi en un susurro que hizo que sintiera un escalofrio,se acerco y coloco sus calidas manos sobre mis brazos-Aun no puedo creer que tu este aqui...-Se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro,pudo sentir su respiracion un tanto agitada.

Fin de Rei

Aunque los muchachos se acercaban cada vez mas, una pelota de Voley le pego en la cara a Roy.-©Que demonios..?-comenzС a decir este pero era su hermano mayor,Latis quien la habia tirado aparentemente estaba jugando con Touya y Darien.-Hermano-

-Lo lamento,Roy-le dijo este haciendo una reverencia y saludo a Rei con la mano.-Mucho gusto,Soy Latis-

-Ahh Soy Rei-dijo ella saludando con la mano tambien, por algun motivo Latis la hacia ponerse nerviosa.Roy miro a su hermano con odio, y le dio la pelota con fuerza, cosa que noto Latis pero sonrio y luego se fue con Touya y Darien.-Parece muy grande tu hermano-

-Si ,pero muchas veces actua raro-comento Roy,luego miro a Rei.-Estoy mas que feliz de verte por aqui.©En donde te hospedas?-

Pero antes que Rei dijera algo, aparecio Serena que corria detras de ella,parecia un poco alterada.Rei se dio vuelta y la miro-©Que ocurre?-

Serena no dijo nada ya que miraba a Rei y luego a Roy, mientras trataba de encontrar el aire que habia utilizado en la corrida.-Es..Luna...-con solo decir eso Rei entendio todo y se disculpo con Roy quien se quedo pensante al ver la actitud de su novia.Mientras corrian,Serena le comentaba todo lo que paso a Rei-©Viste que no llego?...Pues es que el enemigo la tien...e en sus manos..,junto con Artemis...pero lo mas raro..-estaba apunto de decirselo cuando Rei se dio cuenta que estaban ya en una casa abandonada.-Es ..que nos cito a todas aqui..-dijo seЯalando la casa, las demas chicas ya estaban cerca y Serena les hizo una seЯa para que vinieran.

-No comprendo..©Envio una tarjeta?-pregunto Rei,mientras buscaba en su bolso su birome para transformarse.

-Si,esta vez es la batalla final...dice que sabe quien tiene el cristal y que quiere que se lo demas en el plazo de una hora,sino Artemis y Luna...-dijС Mina mirando triste el suelo, Lita la abrazo para que no se sintiera mal.-

-©Pero que vamos hacer si no sabemos quien lo tiene?-pregunto de nuevo Rei, todo el asunto parecia raro.

-AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-se escucho el grito de una persona dentro de la casa ,Serena miro hacia la casa abandonada, cuya forma era extraЯa y rara, tenia las ventanas rotas y olia a humedad.Lo peor era que aquel dia soleado cerca de la casa parecia que llovia y se nublaba todo.

-ESA VOZ-grito Serena tomando su birome y transformandose sin importarle nada miro a las chicas y deseaba ir corriendo pero no podМa-Es la voz...de Darien..-

-©CСmo?Si yo lo vi jugando con Touya y Latis-comentС Rei, Lita abrio los ojos ante la mension de este anteultimo.-Chicas todo esto me suena...-pero no pudo terminar,ya que Rei se desmayo en el momento cayendo al suelo.Serena se acerco para ver que le pasaba y ella tambien se desmayo,a lo mismo que Mina,Ami,y Lita.

* * *

Actualizo luego de muchoooooooooooooooooo tiempo, como dos aЯos , que no actualizo. Lamento a todo el mundo que deje espectante.  
Espero poder seguir haciendo los caps para todos!!

Besos


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 **

**Explicando el pasado.**

Al abrir los ojos, Rei se encontraba en la habitacion del hotel. Miro a ambos lados, nada mas estaba ella. No comprendia como es que llego ahi en primer lugar. Trato de abrir la puerta para salir , esta estaba cerrada desde afuera. Busco en todos lados,su birome pero no estaba.

-Tenemos que hablar- susurrС con lastima la voz de Serena que aparecio detras de ella.-Hable con las chicas...-

-¿Que paso?¿Donde estan las demas?¿Y Luna y Artemis?-pregunto desesperada Rei, mientras se acercaba mas a la figura de Serena ,quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana.

-Hable con las chicas- retomo Serena,mirandola a Rei con desprecio y lastima-, te hicimos una prueba.. Y no la pasaste,nos dejaste solas, te fuiste a buscar a ese cumpliste con tu palabra de estar juntas y protegernos. Ensima, sabias que no vinimos aqui para mirar chicos,sino para llegar al fondo de todo esto...Nos has decepcionado. No te preocupes por gritar o quiero verte caer mas bajo.-

Cada palabra, a cada silaba, destrosaba mas el corazon de Rei. No comprendia nada de lo que sucedia .¿Como pudieron hacer esa prueba?¿Que es lo que tenia de malo ir a ver a Roy por dos minutos?.Miro a Serena, en busca de respuestas pero se sorprendio cuando vio en las manos de Serena, su birome. Cuando mas apretaba Serena, mas se rompia.

-¡¿Que haces?!-grito Rei, corriendo al lugar de Serena.

Serena also la otra mano y Rei sintio como su cuerpo sufria una paralisis.-Eres simplemente una humana, eres la escoria de las Sailor Scout, te importa mas un chico, que salvar a tus amigas... No deberias ni de existir.

En las mejillas de Rei sentian como iban cayendo unas suaves gotas de sonrio ampliamente-Al fin-dijo la miro de nuevo, pero estaba vez no era Serena, sino que aparecio en su lugar una mujer de pelo verde limon, y ojos color rosa fuerte.

-Tenias que ser tan facil, claro, eres la llorona del grupo junto con la rubia.-su voz, era como el siseo de una seguia sin poder moverse ,viendola aterrada.-Es increible el poder que tiene las lagrimas de un corazon puro-En su mano se veia una piedra en forma de gota color escarlata. Saco de su bolsillo con la otra mano, cuatro gotas mas, una ambar, otra esmeralda, una color dorada, y otra azul electrico.

-Es hora que vean todo-dijo feliz, junto las gotas con la escarlata. Al lado de Rei aparecieron las demas chicas. Serena ,Ami y Lita a su derecha y Mina a su izquierda.- Parecen todas tan sorprendidas de verme, y ni siquiera saben que es todo esto.- Se rio como si le hubieran contado el chiste de su vida.

En la ventana cerca de ella, aparecio una mancha negra, con forma de una nube.-Es mejor que vean esto-ordeno, y aunque pudieran las chicas no podian cerrar los ojos por la paralisis.  
_Lentamente comenzo aparecer un castillo, con dos grandes torres. Los ladrillos estaban hechos de perlas, el castillo brillaba bajo la luz de la luna tan brillante. Las chicas no podian creer que estaban ahi mismo, afuera del castillo, pero vestidas con unas togas entre si, se reian. Cerca de ellas habia un jardin, con miles de plantas de todos los colores. Pero tambien habia una niña, que las miraba con rizos eran verdes apenas se diferenciaban del amarillo. La tristeza y el odio se notaban en su pequeño y dulce rostro. Ante ella , las plantas estaban firmes y bellas.  
Las chicas caminaron cerca de la niña mirandola con desprecio.-Princesa.¿Cree que es adecuado que siga viviendo en el castillo?Es una simple jardinera, hay miles mejores que ella?-pregunto una Rei madura, pero frМa.-_

_Serena quien seguia mirando sin entender aun que era todo eso, pego un grito que no pudo oirse, cuando vio que la Rei del castillo se habia dirigido hacia ella._

_-Todos los que tienen un corazon puro, pueden vivir en el es unica, puede controlar todas las realmente talentosa.-sonrio una Serena princesa, con una pequeña tiara plateada sobre su demas asistieron.  
La nena quien escucho todo, se paro y fue corriendo hasta la princesa Serena- Princesa- dijo con esa dulce voz de una niña de tan solo ocho años.-Quiero ser una Sailor Scout...Quiero tener ese poder..-pidio avergonzada pero decidida._

_-Eres muy pequeña, ser Sailor Scout no es un juego, tu ya tienes una tarea que Sailor Scout deben proteger a todos y a la Piedra de las Namidas con su vida.. Tu no querrias eso , es una responsabilidad muy grande...-_

Y la nube negra desaparecio. Las chicas comenzaron a entender, la niña era la persona que tenian enfrente .De una niña dulce y agil en movimientos , se volvio a una mujer casi adulta de unos veinte años, cuya mirada era fria y su voz cual siseo de serpiente. Comprendieron que ellas eran las protectoras del Palacio de la Luna, como ya sabian pero que tambien eran las protectoras de Serena y de la Piedra de las Namidas.

El silencio reino en el lugar.

* * *

_**CONTINUARа-**_

**Wiiiiiii despues de tanto tiempo le traigo el capitulo numero 11!!. Perdonen por favor la tardia.. bah la MEGA-tardia. Espero que alguna haya mantenido la minima esperanza de volver a leer la historia. Estos dias que ya no tengo responsabilidades seguire hasta ponerle el FIN a esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos!!!**


End file.
